Hazla Sonreír
by AUTORA-LAPIDOT-AHORA ANONIMA
Summary: Un concejo de su madre la llevó a estar donde se encuentra ahora. Con una chica peliazul viviendo en su casa, a quien encontró llorando bajo un cerezo. Sus buenas acciones la llevaron a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por ella, pero no sabe quién realmente es. Sólo conoce su nombre: Lapis Lazuli. Lapidot. Peridot y Lapis Lazuli. AU Human.
1. Chapter 1

No sé qué puedo comentar, así que eso xD

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece, pero está bien bonito.**

* * *

 **POV´s Peridot**

Hace mucho tiempo mi madre me dio un sabio consejo: "Toda persona triste en el mundo, merece alguien que la haga sonreír". Nunca entendí muy bien a donde quería llegar con esto, pero ella siempre fue una mujer muy inteligente, así que supongo que me lo decía con sus razones.

Por lo que, al paso del tiempo, me convertí en una persona que gustaba de hacer reír a la gente y darle un pequeño momento de felicidad, antes que la brutalidad de la vida los tomase por los hombros y los arrastrase a la cruda brecha de la verdad.

Por esto mismo, me rodeé de buenos amigos, gente que me entiende y ríe conmigo, no de mí. Que me apoya y que cuando me equivoco, no me critican, sino que me aconsejan y me guían, algo que en sus tiempos solía hacer mi madre, hasta que por causas naturales, creo yo, tuvo que dejar este mundo y a mí.

Pude seguir adelante los siguientes años que pasaron, siempre muy bien acompañada. No entendía a las personas que sufrían, pero había logrado sacarles un par de risas en más de una ocasión. Hasta que me topé con la persona, que según yo, ha sido mi descubrimiento más importante.

Había salido de mi casa ese día, muy temprano por la mañana. El sol recién aparecía por el horizonte y la fresca brisa que parecía veraniega y que corría por los alrededores, me daba la confianza necesaria para dirigirme a mi trabajo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y la seguridad de que todo saldría bien.

Realmente no tenía que ir a trabajar, sino que sólo debía retirar algunos documentos para seguir con mis invenciones en mi propia casa, así que no podía tomarme más de media hora a pie, como lo hago cada mañana.

Pasé por el parque, viendo como algunas personas, en su mayoría personas de la tercera edad, daban largos paseos y caminatas interminables por los alrededores del lugar, sólo para terminar sentándose sobre las bancas que daban de vista al lindo lago de patos, algunas veces alimentándolos, otras no. Un día como cualquier otro hubiera dicho, pero mis pies se detuvieron sobre la tierra seca en el suelo, cuando al levantar la vista y fijarme en el hermoso cerezo que adornaba el centro de la plaza, me percaté de que una linda joven de cabellos extrañamente azules y ropas un tanto torturadas, se arrimaba a sus piernas y sollozaba, sin siquiera atreverse a levantar la vista.

Mentiría si dijera que esto no me partió el corazón en dos. Nunca en mi vida había soportado ver a alguien triste o molesto, así que, por ese impulso que me ha dominado a lo largo de mis años, me acerqué a ella con cautela, quedando a unos metros de distancia, para no importunar de mala forma.

Como ella tenía la mirada escondida y se apoyaba, sentada, sobre el tronco del árbol, tuve que acuclillarme con cuidado de no manchar mis pantalones y llamarla un par de veces para que me escuchase.

\- Uhm… Disculpa. Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? – Intenté alzar mi mano para tocar su hombro. Pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, ella rápidamente levantó su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y se alejó de mí, arrastrando su menudo cuerpo lejos de mi presencia. Eso no me sentó nada bien y, arrugando el entrecejo y la nariz, volví a tratar de acercarme – Oye, tranquila, no te haré nada. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien…

\- S-sí, sí… estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien – Se repitió para sí misma y volvió a esconder su rostro. Porque no pareciese que me haya respondido precisamente a mí ¿Cierto?

Dejé que los minutos pasaran, contándolos en mi reloj de pulsera. Ella seguía susurrando cosas acurrucada entre sus piernas y yo seguía sin poder marcharme.

Ella se encontraba mal, aquella misteriosa chica de cabellos curiosamente azules, se encontraba mal y llorando, quizás por algo muy malo que debió pasarle. Así que yo debía permanecer a su lado, por lo menos, hasta verla sonreír.

\- Te puedo ayudar en algo. Lo que sea. Por favor, pídemelo y yo lo haré, pero no llores más – Volví a querer interactuar y para mi fortuna, logré que levantara sus ojitos. Un lindo par de ojitos azules, que me observaban con miedo. Supuse que aún desconfiaba de mis intenciones ¿Y quién no? Si ya no se levanta la mano para ayudar al vecino, tal vez para golpearlo, pero no para ayudarlo. Insistí – Mira, hagamos esto… Quizás pienses que soy una desconocida. Y es cierto, pero si nos presentamos dejaremos de serlo… - Le regalé una de mis sonrisas más amigables y le extendí mi mano – Soy Peridot Olivino, trabajo diseñando complejas máquinas que harán que tu día a día sea más cómodo y… no soporto ver gente que la está pasando mal… ¿Y tú eres? – No recibí respuesta por largos segundos, que parecían eternos. Ni una palabra, ni un movimiento. Y si yo hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, lo más probable es que ya la hubiese dejado. Pero yo no me iré a ninguna, yo estaré aquí, hasta que la noche caiga de ser necesario.

Creo que pasaron alrededor de dos minutos, en lo que sus ojos azules se movían de mi rostro a mi mano y viceversa, hasta que con cuidado acercó su propia mano y estrechó la mía, casi como si le fuera a quemar, porque se apartó rápidamente, otra vez.

Y me estaba preocupando de sobre manera que hiciera eso.

\- S-soy Lapis Lazuli…

\- ¿Lapis? – Sonreí – ¡Qué bonito nombre!

* * *

\- Así que llegaste aquí hace poco tiempo – Mis ojos fueron a parar hacia ella, buscando alguna respuesta, pero sólo logré que asintiera con la cabeza.

Había notado que tenía hambre y que su ropa estaba sucia porque hace días que había huido de su casa y ahora no tenía donde vivir. Así que, lamentando su situación, no tuve otra opción que ir al carrito de perros calientes más cercano y comprarle dos salchichas, para que pudiese comer algo. No era de sorprenderse que su cuerpo estuviera notoriamente enflaquecido, pero esto no podía pasar por sólo estar un par de días en la calle ¿O sí? _¿Quién soy yo para pensarlo, si nunca he sabido lo que es pasar hambre?_

Nuevamente ella no me respondió, pero lo comprendía, estaba engulléndose las salchichas de una manera que hasta a mí me entró hambre de sólo verla.

\- Gracias… - Al escucharla volteé velozmente mi cabeza y la observé alzando una ceja – Has sido muy amable… no hay… mucha gente así hoy en día – Sonreí de lado y negué, alzando un dedo explicativo.

\- No es cómo crees. Habemos muchas buenas personas en este mundo… Como tú por ejemplo. Se puede ver a simple vista que eres una bellísima persona, tanto por fuera como por dentro – Esperaba con eso al menos lograr una sonrisa de su parte, pero ni señales dio de querer mover sus labios, al menos, no para sonreír.

\- No sé si realmente lo soy…

\- Todos tenemos una pizca de bondad dentro de nosotros.

\- ¿Y si yo no?

\- Dudo que no… Tengo un talento especial ¿Sabes? – Dije y le dediqué una mirada misteriosa, buscando su atención, que suertudamente conseguí. Ella me miró, entrecerrando los ojos – Puedo ver tu alma con sólo mirarte el rostro… Y sé también que guardas una bella sonrisa debajo de ese ceño fruncido.

\- Pues… hace tanto tiempo que no sonrío, que hasta he olvidado como hacerlo…

Su frialdad e indiferencia me habían pasmado. Jamás en mi vida me había costado hacer sonreír a alguien tanto como ella me costaba. Y por alguna razón, no podía dejar que eso siguiera así.

* * *

\- Es muy… amable de tu parte invitarme a tu casa, pero no es necesario. No quiero incomodarte. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa…

\- ¿Problemas? – Dejé escapar una carcajada despreocupada, a la vez que sostenía las llaves, precisamente para abrir la puerta de mi departamento – No eres ningún problema. Me gusta ayudar. Y si puedo ayudarte a ti, será como si me hicieras un favor… - Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo empujé, dejando la entrada libre – Puedes pasar. Siéntete como en casa.

\- Muchas gracias – Su gesto seguía serio.

Hice que tomara asiento en el sofá, mientras yo me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina. Lo bueno de tener un departamento pequeño es que la sala principal y cocina quedaban en un solo ambiente, lo que me permitía observarla y nunca perderla de vista. Debía analizar sus movimientos, porque si bien puede necesitar mi ayuda, también podría ser una embaucadora y robarme todo lo que tengo. Me fiaré de ella esta vez, pero no le quitaré el ojo de encima.

Le preparé una taza de leche caliente y de la despensa saqué un paquete de galletas, que serví en un tazón y se las dejé justo sobre su regazo, encima de una bandeja, claro está. Ella me miró con duda, pero aun así no dijo nada y comenzó a comer de esa forma tan desesperada que había agarrado. Sonreí y encendí la televisión, porque el silencio me estaba abrumando.

\- No eres una violadora o asesina en serie ¿Cierto? – Cuando sus labios se abrieron y pronunciaron esas palabras, tan repentinamente, no pude más que sorprenderme y comenzar a reír, divertida.

\- No, no. No me va ese rollo, despreocúpate… Mis intenciones son de mera filantropía, nada más.

\- Uhm… Está bien… por ahora me fiaré de ti… - La miré con una sonrisa de lado y por alguna razón, quise acariciar su cabello y ordenarlo, pero me contuve. Es una completa desconocida.

* * *

\- Bueno… El agua se regula con las llaves, algunas veces sale más fría que caliente y otras más caliente que fría… Ahm… Pero puedes ducharte y… Esto es incómodo ¿verdad? – No era necesario verla asentir como para saber que esto era raro hasta para mí. Jamás había ayudado a alguien a tal punto de traerlo a vivir conmigo, pero tampoco era que ahora la iba a echar a patadas de mi casa, si la pobrecita no tenía a donde más ir. Así que, hacer sacrificios era mi única opción.

Me levanté del piso del baño y la observé de pies a cabeza. Su pelo estaba sucio, su ropa estaba sucia y su piel morena estaba sucia. Lógicamente necesitaba un baño. Y no olía a rosas, precisamente, así que no tenía más alternativas. Además, hace tres días que se está quedando conmigo y no ha tomado la decisión de ducharse cuando yo no estaba, así que ahora tendrá que obedecer.

\- Bien, te dejaré una muda de ropa. Con respecto a la ropa íntima… pues… Creo que una vez Amatista me regaló unas bragas que en mi vida usaría, así que…

\- ¿Por qué no? – Me cuestionó rápidamente Lapis, viéndome de reojo. Y yo no supe cómo responderle. Acaso ¿era válido decirle que la ropa femenina me incomodaba por alguna razón? Supongo que sí.

\- Sólo no me gustan y ya – Me encogí de hombros y fui a mi habitación, para traerle los paquetes de ropa interior – Y hasta para que te lo veas… Ni siquiera las he abierto ¿ves? – Se los señalo – No les saqué ni siquiera el sello…

\- Muy… bien…

\- Okay. Ahora, sin más excusas… A bañarte.

* * *

Lapis era considerablemente más alta que yo. Y eso lo tenía muy en claro, por eso cuando se quedó en mi casa por primera vez, al otro día yo salí rumbo a mi trabajo y me fui derechito a la oficina de Perla, una muy antigua amiga mía.

\- Un… vestido ¿dices?

\- Uhg, no es para mí… Claro que tu ropa no me queda, es para… una… amiga – Sé que es poco creíble, pero Perla nunca ha sido muy pilla, que digamos.

\- Y quieres que te lo done ¿O…?

\- Que me lo prestes… más bien que me lo vendas.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a comprarlo a alguna tienda? – Me miró con duda y yo fruncí el ceño.

\- Sabes muy bien que no me gusta ir a perder el tiempo a los centros comerciales, ni menos comprar ropa. ¿Me lo vas a vender o no?

\- Ya, ya. No te lo venderé, te lo regalaré… Simplemente pasa a la casa, Amatista estará allá, y saca un vestido azul que tengo guardado en el segundo cajón dentro del closet… No lo uso hace años, pero lo más probable es que aún me quede, algo ajustado, pero…

\- Sí, sí, gracias por el favor. Nos vemos…

\- Sí, pero…

No me quedé más tiempo a charlar. Esa misma tarde pasé a casa de Perla y me conseguí su vestido. Claro que esto despertó la curiosidad de Amatista, pero para mi suerte, el tiempo no estaba a su favor y tuvo que salir pitando, cuando una llamada inesperada del club de lucha libre en donde ella participa, le avisó que debía presentarse esa misma tarde. Vaya escapada.

Al llegar a casa, con el vestido oculto en una bolsa, abrí la puerta principal encontrándome con una escena bastante tierna y divertida de ver. Lapis estaba sentada frente al refrigerador, mientras escogía que más comer, junto a un regadío de envases y pocillos vacíos donde alguna vez hubo comida.

Al verme, pude notar como inmediatamente se sonrojó y se puso de pie, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, ocultando su rostro de mí. Pero ¿cómo enojarme por ello? Se me escapó una sonrisa y sin más, le pregunté.

\- ¿Quieres que te vaya a comprar un pastel de chocolate? En la pastelería del frente venden unos riquísimos…

\- Este… yo…

\- Además, yo también traigo un hambre voraz. Espérame, no tardo.

* * *

Afortunadamente el vestido de Perla le había quedado como anillo al dedo. Y aunque era un vestido azul, de corte sencillo, había hecho cambiar por completo la apariencia de esa linda chica de cabellos azules. Se veía como una señorita, esta vez arreglada y perfumada. Todo en ella ahora lucía mejor, excepto por…

\- ¿Te gusta estar descalza?

\- Detesto usar zapatos…

\- ¿Y qué hay si vas por la calle?

\- Usualmente llevaba una chinitas negras, me venían bastante bien. Y es parecido a estar descalza – Sonreí.

\- Vaya rareza eres. Pero yo no tengo nada parecido – Me senté sobre el sofá y comencé a pensar, cruzando mis brazos por sobre mi pecho – Mmm… Nunca había escuchado hablar de esas "chinitas" ¿Si las vez, las reconoces?

\- Pues, claro ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Me observó a la distancia y su entrecejo se frunció, levemente.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

* * *

\- No es necesario que hagas esto…

\- Oh, vamos. No es tan malo. Además son muy baratas… podría llevar docenas… ¿Por qué no te escoges de ambos colores?

\- No quiero que gastes más dinero en mí.

\- Pero ¿por qué no? Te juro que no te las cobraré, piensa que es un regalo – La animé a aceptar, mientras ella se probaba el segundo par de zapatos o chinitas, como le gustaba llamarlas.

\- Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Ya no más…

\- Lapis ¿Te das cuenta de que has venido hasta acá descalza? ¿Te parece eso bien?

\- A mí no me importa – Se cruzó de brazos y parecía no querer ceder. ¿Es que esta chica no sonríe con nada? ¿Ni siquiera cuando le hacen un regalo?

\- Termina de probarte esos zapatos ¿Me oíste? Y no quiero más escándalos.

\- Pero me gusta ir descalza, en la calle podía ir así y nadie me decía nada.

\- Sí, pero ahora no estás en la calle. Vives conmigo, te duchas, comes y te vistes… ¡Y te pondrás zapatos! Al menos… para que tus pies no se lastimen al salir afuera… No es necesario que en el departamento los uses…

\- ¿Estás segura? – Suspiré con alivio al, por fin, verla ceder. Y Asentí con tragedia.

\- Sí, segura. Lo prometo.

\- Muy bien… Entonces… quiero las negras y las azules…

\- Supuse que dirías eso.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? ¿Acaso esperas algo de mí? – Su pregunta me asaltó en plena cena. Y mientras tenía la mirada fija de Lapis sobre mí, yo dejaba mi tenedor a un lado, para mirarla a ella y no a mi comida.

\- Sí… - Me puso más atención – Espero que seas feliz.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Jamás me ha gustado ver a la gente triste. Eso es todo…

\- O sea que… no tienes ninguna otra intención…

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué otra intención podría tener?

\- Uhm – Al parecer mi pregunta la consternó y comenzó a sonrojarse, pero casi imperceptiblemente – No. Ninguna… olvídalo.

\- Está… ¿bien?

La cena prosiguió en silencio.

* * *

\- Oh, tienes que verla. Es la mejor serie que en tu vida podrás ver…

\- ¿Campamento Amor & Pinos? – Noté como su gesto cambió a uno confuso mientras veía la caratula de la primera temporada de mi serie favorita – ¿Es alguna clase de serie adolescente para nada interesante, como todas las que salen últimamente?

\- See… - Le contesté sin rodeos y terminé de instalar el disco en mi reproductor para ir a sentarme a su lado en el sofá – Pero… dale una oportunidad a ésta. Te entretendrá al menos hasta la quinta temporada, así podrás pasar la tarde mucho más rápido mientras yo no estoy.

\- Oh, sí. Una tortura que tú no estés – Dijo con sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos, viendo con desaliento la televisión.

Y admito que aquella frase fue un poco desilusionante para mí, pero me sobrepondré. Sólo llevamos dos semanas viviendo juntas. No puedo esperar mayor cercanía de ella hacía mí, si aún falta por conocernos.

* * *

Llegué ese día más tardé de lo que pensé. Y es que había caído una helada mucho más intensa de lo que hubiera esperado y Perla tuvo que venir a dejarme en su auto, para yo no morir congelada afuera por hipotermia.

Entré casi temblando a mi departamento y aunque todas las luces estaban encendidas, no vi a Lapis por ninguna parte.

\- No creo que esté lo suficientemente loca para salir – La busqué por todos los rincones de la sala y el baño, no demorándome mucho, porque mi apartamento es pequeño. Y el último lugar que se me ocurrió revisar fue mi habitación, ya que Lapis nunca entraba en ella. Pero tenía la leve esperanza de verla ahí, hurgando en mis cosas.

Al entrar, me tropecé con un par de zapatos, que rápidamente reconocí como "no míos", y alcé la vista encontrándome con la linda peliazul durmiendo plácidamente en mi cómodo colchón, acurrucada entre mis sábanas.

Entendí que estuviera allí, ya que no era tiempo para que alguien durmiera en el sofá, aunque le prestase mil colchas. Así que, sin más, dejé mis cosas sobre mi escritorio y tomé mi pijama para ir a cambiarme al baño. Al regresar, noté que Lapis se había cambiado de posición y ahora me daba la espalda. Fui a apagar todas las otras luces y sin pensármelo dos veces, me metí a la cama, buscando calor en donde no había. Menos mal no soy tan friolenta, si no estaría perdida.

No me tomó mucho tiempo quedarme dormida. Entre el cansancio más las ganas de dormir, me podían completamente. Pero cercano a las tres de la mañana, me tuve que despertar, porque alguien a mi lado no paraba de temblar. Me acerqué a Lapis llamándola, para comprobar si estaba bien, pero ella no me escuchó. Así que tuve que sacudirla. Al parecer seguía dormida.

\- Hey, Lapis. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

\- ¿Hum? – Sus ojos se entreabrieron en la oscuridad y me vieron con molestia, sin que su cuerpo dejase de tiritar – Sí, estoy bien. Déjame.

\- Tienes frío… te pondré algunas mantas encima…

\- No – Me detuvo antes de siquiera intentar salir – No muevas las sábanas que me da más frio.

\- Pero por eso voy a…

\- Olvídalo y ya déjalo… yo estoy bien.

\- Uhg… Pero que terca eres. Está bien, no me levantaré, pero tendrás que dejarte abrazar – Me abalancé a ella, sin premeditarlo. Y claro que se negaría al principio.

\- No, suéltame. No me toques… - Se sacudía entre mis brazos de un lado a otro, intentando escapar.

\- Uy, Lapis. Es sólo un abrazo… Y estás muy delgadita todavía, por eso tiemblas del frío.

\- N-no… ya déjame.

\- No te preocupes… Trataré de alimentarte mejor. Pero por ahora tendremos que dormir juntas, muy juntas. Así nos olvidaremos del invierno que se aproxima.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con toda la espalda sudada, gracias a que cierta señorita de cabellos teñidos de azul, se aferró a mi cuerpo y no me quiso soltar en toda la noche, hasta dormir encima de mí. Tengo que admitirlo, siempre termina dándome calor por las noches y me muevo hacia todos lados, pero ella era la que no quería que yo estuviera cerca. Entonces ¿cómo explica ahora que casi no me deje respirar?

\- Lapis… muévete… Tengo hambre… - No hubo respuesta – ¿Tú no tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte el desayuno si me dejas ir – Ahora fue un ronquido – Uhg… No sé cómo me voy a acostumbrar a esto.

* * *

\- Afuera hace un frío de pingüinos – Entré tiritando al departamento y cerrando la puerta con el pie, ya que mis manos traían las bolsas con mercadería. Las dejé sobre la encimera y rápidamente me acerqué a Lapis, quien veía la televisión cubierta de mantas, sentada en el sofá.

\- Afuera está nevando – Dijo desprevenida y no contaba con que yo metiera mis manos congeladas dentro de las colchas, para tocar su espalda – ¡Con un dem…! ¡Peridot!

\- Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Aquí está calentito.

\- Quita tus manos de mí – Se removió incómoda y yo cedí.

\- Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?

\- Lo que sea estará bien, gracias – Contestó y ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme. _Amargada._

\- Bien, entonces te prepararé arroz blanco… ¿te gusta?

\- Puagh.

\- ¿Arroz con leche?

\- Puagh

\- Fideos blancos.

\- Puagh.

\- Bien, acabas de decir lo que sea, pero no aceptas nada. ¿Arroz frito? – No contestó, pero creo que ha parado la oreja. Me acerqué a ella por detrás del sofá hasta quedar a la altura de su mejilla derecha – ¿Arroz frito con camarones? – Ocultó su boca con las mantas y sus orejas y mejillas se comenzaron a sonrojar – ¿Quieres? Yo sé que te gusta, dime que sí – Insistí, con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

\- Uhm…

\- Dilo, si no prepararé arroz con leche. Y eso no es un almuerzo – Rocé mis labios sobre su piel morena, que ahora se encontraba encendida en un rojo potente. Y no me importó en absoluto, porque haría que hablara sí o sí – Dilo – La instigué, aplastando mi nariz en su rostro, tratando de empujarla. Y sólo con esa presión, dejó escapar su respuesta, con tono suave.

\- Sí, sí quiero.

\- ¡Ah, muy bien! – Le planté un beso sin más y me erguí en mi puesto, animada por su respuesta, pero algo que nunca pensé sucedería, pasó en ese mismo momento. Lapis Lazuli acababa de soltar un risilla furtiva, que aunque me costó oír, pude darme cuenta de ella – No puede ser… - Sonreí a más no poder y la abracé, revolviendo su cabello con mi cabeza – No sabía que el arroz frito te hacía feliz, te prepararé todos los días este almuerzo con tal de poder verte sonreír.

\- Peridot… - Se quejó.

No lo podía creer. Después de tanto tiempo sufriendo. Después de tanta frialdad, indiferencia y seriedad, ella, por fin, sonreía. Y no sólo eso, fue una risilla, aunque pequeña, pero fue una risa de todas formas. Dios, creo que ahora puedo morir tranquila.

* * *

No lo había notado antes, pero Lapis es una mujer muy hermosa. Bueno, sí lo había notado antes, pero como estaba tan delgadita parecía más una chiquilla menuda, que la mujer esplendorosa que ahora observo salir de mi habitación. Llevando meses de vivir conmigo había aumentado de peso lo suficiente como para rellenar sus piernas, caderas y pechos, sin duda. Y el hecho de dormir con ese camisón de seda oscura, me permitía apreciarla de mejor forma. El problema era que, probablemente, yo no debería estar haciendo eso.

\- Buenos días – Me saludó y yo apenas alcancé a contestar.

\- Buenos días… - La vi llegar a la cocina y husmear el refrigerador como si nada. Yo en tanto, seguía viendo el noticiero de la mañana.

\- ¿Ya tomaste desayuno? – Me preguntó, sacando algunos ingredientes y poniéndolos en la encimera. Yo negué despacio.

\- No, estaba a punto de hacerlo.

\- No te levantes, yo te lo prepararé.

\- Muy… bien.

La vi poner las tazas sobre la mesa, sirvió el agua caliente y puso el café y el azúcar a disposición de cada una, además de algunas bolsitas de té. Preparó una paila con huevos y luego, junto con el pan, dejó todo frente a mí. Pero cuando íbamos a comer, nos dimos cuenta de que faltaban las cucharas.

\- Yo voy por ellas – Me dijo, antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Y rápido se acercó al cajón donde las tenías, para mi suerte o perdición, último cajón del mueble de cocina, hacia abajo.

Ya les había mencionado que Lapis había tenido un crecimiento masivo de sus atributos bastante acertado, pero había olvidado mencionar que su trasero también había aumentado de tamaño. Y no me malinterpreten, no es que ahora parezca una vaca de crianza para matadero. Pero de que estaba bien formadita, estaba bien formadita, como esculpida a mano por Dios.

Dejó las cucharas en sus lugares y proseguimos a desayunar, sin mayores inconvenientes.

* * *

\- Já. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué no dormiste o qué?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué?... No, yo… dormí muy hermoso, sí… muy hermosa…

Amatista me miró con cara de espanto y yo velozmente cambié de actitud, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Y bueno ¿Qué haces tú en el trabajo? Ni siquiera trabajas aquí y…

\- Vine a dejarle el almuerzo a Perla. No te emociones, que no vengo a verte a ti – Se burló, dándome una de sus características sonrisas socarronas, mientras agitaba su larga melena con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Sí, como si me agradara verte. Perla está en su despacho… Pasa a verla.

\- Muchas gracias, Dotty.

\- Que no me digas Dotty, que me molesta.

\- Bien, Peri-nerd…

\- Ese es peor – Chillé, pero sólo pude escuchar la risa de Amatista a lo lejos.

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana cuando desperté. No debía ir a trabajar, por lo que no entendía porque había despertado tan temprano. Volteé a mi mesita de noche para ver la hora en mi reloj digital y bufé, pesado, al descubrir qué hora era.

\- No puedo creerlo, ocho de la mañana ¿un día domingo? – Me maldije internamente y me giré en mi puesto, encontrándome de lleno con el rostro de Lapis, durmiendo plácidamente – Suertuda… - Susurré y un extraño sentimiento me embargó.

Me acerqué sin pensarlo y dejé un suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo que por inercia ésta se moviera y quedara recostada de espalda con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Estoy comenzando a creer que el arroz frito no fue el que te hizo sonreír – Me apoyé con mis manos sobre el colchón y acorralé a Lapis entre mis brazos. Aunque, claramente no escaparía si seguía dormida – Será hora de comprobarlo…

Volví a besar su mejilla, sin tener ningún efecto, y entonces le di una lluvia de besos, en donde sólo evitaba sus labios. No quisiera incomodarla, aunque me moría de ganas por probarlos. Beso tras beso más se removía y su sonrisa más se ampliaba. Se retorcía como gusano, pero gusano al cual le gusta la sal.

\- Peri… - La escuché decir mi nombre, mientras su hilera de dientes se mostraba ante mí y en un torpe movimiento, en el que Lapis giró su rostro, terminé chocando mis labios contra los suyos.

Lo normal hubiera sido que ella se despertara y, por mínimo, me golpeara y me gritara que soy una aprovechada y pervertida.

Pues, no fue así, sino que todo lo contrario. Porque al impactar mi boca contra la suya, ella no dudó en mover sus labios, sin ninguna dificultad, a la vez que me tomaba de la pijama para que yo no me alejara. Pero ¿quién pensaría rechazar tamaña lotería?

Sus manos se deslizaron de a poco desde mis mejillas, pasando por mi cuello, hasta enredar sus dedos en mi cabello. Y luego de un movimiento audaz, su lengua ya pedía permiso a mis labios para adentrarse en mi boca. Obvio no le negué el paso y que hiciera lo que quisiera ahí dentro. Y por más que pasase el tiempo, pareciese que el aire no nos faltase, porque separarse era casi imposible. Si bien no terminábamos un beso, ya seguíamos con el otro. Y para mí era gratificante, hasta que me desperté y me senté sobre el colchón de golpe.

Vi mi habitación a oscuras y cuando me giré para ver mi reloj, eran la cuatro de la mañana. ¿Quién chuchas se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana un domingo? Me volteé hacia mi otro lado y pude ver a Lapis durmiendo mientras me daba la espalda, una bonita vista de su espalda.

Volví a acostarme mirando hacía el techo y suspiré.

\- Filantropía, Peridot. Es la única razón por la que la tienes aquí… Filantropía.

* * *

Había recién salido de la ducha y terminaba de arreglarme el cuello de la camisa, cuando Lapis tocó la puerta del baño, con dos golpes suaves. Ni siquiera esperó a que yo le abriera, y se tomó la atribución de pasar, así sin más.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Lapis? – Le pregunté, sin apartar mí vista del espejo. Ahora venía la tarea más complicada de mi mañana, arreglar mi cabello. Pero lo bueno es que había decidido cortármelo hace no más de una semana.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que estar aquí cuando tus amigas lleguen? – Me preguntó incómoda, haciendo que yo voltease en su dirección, viéndola de manera extraña. Dejé el peine a un lado y di un par de pasos en su dirección, para acércame a ella.

\- Bueno. Claro que debes estar. No dejaría que te mueras de frío afuera.

\- Entiendo, es sólo que… - Rascó su cuello, sin saber cómo continuar – No sé si yo… les agrade.

\- ¿Qué? – Sonreí de lado y luego se me escapó una carcajada que extrañó a Lapis y al parecer, la hizo avergonzarse más de lo que pudo haber estado. Yo negué rápido con la cabeza y la tomé por los hombros, para que levantara sus ojos del suelo y me mirara a mí – ¿De qué hablas, Laz? Eres encantadora, por supuesto que les agradarás.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Siempre que no seas hostil, como lo has sido conmigo, ellas te amarán. Yo te amo y ni siquiera me tratas tan bien – Ella soltó una sutil risilla, que volvió a maravillarme, y luego me abrazó, agarrándome del cuello.

\- Okay.

Dejé que nos mantuviéramos así el tiempo que fuese necesario, pero los minutos corrían y nadie hacía el esfuerzo por separarse. Y no es como que a mí me incomodara la situación, de hecho, lo estaba disfrutando mucho. No es muy común que Lapis me dé muestras de su afecto, pero creo que se ha ido soltando al pasar de los días. Aun así, no podíamos tardar más tiempo, ya que mis amigos no tardaban en llegar.

\- Ejem… Lapis. Sabes que me encanta tener contacto contigo y todo, pero… creo que te debes meter a bañar, antes de que lleguen las visitas – Le di dos palmadas juguetonas en su espalda y ella se separó de mí, dejando sus brazos apoyados sobre mis hombros.

\- Muy bien, sólo… Bien, ya voy – Se alejó por completo y se metió al cuarto.

Supongo yo, para traer su ropa, en lo que yo terminaba de peinarme.

* * *

\- Dos gotitas de perfume y…

\- Ya déjame – Rió Lapis, a la vez que yo trataba de terminar de arreglar, tanto su cabello como su apariencia entera. Y es que Lapis había olvidado por completo como tenía que verse cuando iba a recibir a alguien.

Suspiré por quinta vez, al no poder rosearle el perfume que ella misma escogió.

\- Vamos, linda. Son sólo dos gotitas…

\- No me gusta ese perfume.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú misma dijiste que te gustaba – Exclamé, casi perdiendo la paciencia. Y aunque antes dije que me encantaba verla sonreír, ahora me arrepentía de que se burlara de mí tan seguido y de que eso le divirtiera.

\- Yo dije que estaba bien, no que me gustara – Fruncí el entrecejo, observándola como cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho, sentada aún en la cama. Y mi poca paciencia ya se estaba perdiendo.

\- Lapis, por favor. Te lo voy a rociar en los ojos como sigas moviéndote.

\- ¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?

\- No, es una consecuencia – Reafirmé y la miré con seriedad – Quédate quieta.

\- No – Volvió a negarse y esta vez me abalancé sobre ella.

\- Ya quédate quieta, Lapis.

\- Oblígame – Se burló de mí, sacándome la lengua. Y luego, sin esfuerzo alguno, me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en la curvatura de éste – Me gusta más tu perfume… - Me quedé inmóvil en mi puesto y sentí como Lapis me aprisionaba cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro en mi camisa e inhalando profundo – Me gusta como hueles…

No pude ver su rostro con claridad, puesto que se encontraba oculto en mí. Pero si noté que su respiración se agitó, por alguna razón, y yo estaba a punto de mandar al carajo la visita y concentrarme en atender mis necesidades con Lapis en ese mismo momento. Pero para mí infortunio, el timbre del departamento sonó, y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

\- Si no quieres, no te lo coloques. Da igual – Me levanté sin problemas. Y Lapis soltó un ligero quejido cuando me separé. No pude ver su rostro, pero algo me decía que estaba completamente enrojecido, tal cual cómo debía estar el mío, porque mis mejillas ardían como si me las hubiera quemado el sol.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, encontrándome con los chicos esperándome fuera.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PERI! – Saltaron todos y me abrazaron en manada, casi tumbándome, si no fuera porque apenas y mantuvimos el equilibrio.

\- Wow, gracias, chicos. Pero no era necesario el confeti…

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Nosotros limpiaremos luego – Respondió Perla y después me volvieron a abrazar, hasta que yo recordé a Lapis.

\- Esperen, chicos, chicos. Tengo a alguien a quien presentarles – Dije animada, separándome, y me acerqué rápido a mi habitación, tomando de la mano a Lapis y llevándola al salón – ¡Ta-Da! Ella es mi… vieja amiga Lapis Lazuli… Vamos, saluda Lapis, saluda.

\- Mucho gusto a todos, es un placer conocerlos.

Habló de manera educada y hasta a mí me sorprendió. La mayoría guardó silencio al verla, pero Steven fue el primero en correr para presentarse.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Steven – La tomó de la mano y la agitó en repetidas ocasiones, con una sonrisa creciente en su rostro, y casi podía ver estrellas en sus ojos – Y ellas son, Amatista, Perla y Garnet… Somos grandes amigos desde hace años. Y sé que podremos ser amigos tuyos desde ahora en adelante – Lapis le sonrió, cariñosa. ¡¿Cómo Steven pudo sacarle una sonrisa en tan sólo cinco segundos?!

\- Espero que así sea, muchas gracias.

Los chicos habían hecho de las suyas otra vez. Habían traído un pastel que fácilmente alcanzaba para quince personas y además varias chucherías y refrescos de sobra. Definitivamente se habían lucido. La televisión estaba encendida, al igual que la radio, pero ambas a un volumen moderado, mientras yo y Garnet servíamos el pastel.

Steven estaba muy animado hablando con Lapis y ella parecía ceder rápidamente a los encantos del gordinflón, mientras que Amatista y Perla conversaban de sus cosas, de vez en cuando, compartiendo palabras con los demás. Al menos, se llevaban bien.

\- Oye, Garnet. ¿Qué pasó con Rubí y Zafiro? ¿No pudieron venir?

\- Zafiro tenía que irse de viaje esta semana y Rubí la fue a dejar al aeropuerto. Lo más probable es que él llegue un poco más tarde.

\- Ah, súper. Entonces le guardaré un poco de pastel.

\- Bien…

Como dijo Garnet, Rubí no tardó en llegar una hora después. Y como siempre, me saludó de la forma más efusiva que tenía, dándome además un pequeño presente. Se lo agradecí y lo dejé pasar. Rubí es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo, me llevo muy bien con él y con Zafiro, además de Garnet, claro. Siempre han sido muy oportunos en el momento de yo necesitar ayuda, y por eso se los agradezco y los quiero tanto.

Luego de eso pasamos el rato conversando, bromeando y hasta jugando. La comida cada vez se iba haciendo menos y ya casi para el final, decidí que sería bueno acabar la torta restante. Así que se las ofrecí, la mayoría dijo que sí.

\- Bien Garnet, lleva éste a Steven y éste a Rubí.

\- Claro – Ella arregló sus gafas y se fue para entregar los platillos. Yo en cambio tomé el último y se lo fui a dejar a Lapis.

\- Ten, te traje éste. Tiene la tableta de chocolate – Me acerqué a ella, quien hablaba con Steven y casi ni se volteó a mirarme, respondiendo de forma seca.

\- No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

\- ¿Qué? – Alcé una ceja y la miré desconcertada – Pero… Ahm… ¿De verdad no la quieres? Yo…

\- Ya te dije que no quiero. Comí lo suficiente.

\- Uhg, muy bien. Malhumorada – Me levanté de su lado en el sillón y me fui a sentar justo al lado de Amatista, comiéndome yo el pedazo de pastel, de mala gana.

\- Oye, P-Dot. ¿Por qué no pones un juego de tu X-box? Tengo ganas de patearte el trasero en un juego de lucha – Sonreí de lado, fingiendo arrogancia.

\- ¿Crees poder superar mis habilidades como luchadora? Porque yo no creo que estés a mi nivel – Ella hizo lo mismo que yo, actuando una mirada displicente hacia mí.

\- Pues yo creo que usted no está a mi altura todavía y perecerá entre mis garras – Y luego cambió su tono estoico, por uno callejero – Perderás, Loser.

\- Ya veremos.

Conecté todos los enchufes en su lugar. Y no tardamos nada en ponernos en posición de batalla. Steven, yo y Rubí nos sentamos en el piso frente al sofá, justo en ese orden. Lapis, Amatista, Perla y Garnet sobre el sillón, así mismo. Y sin demorarnos demasiado, le dimos play y comenzamos a jugar.

\- Já. Destrozada en segundos, Big A – Me burlé al vencer a Amatista en tan sólo seis segundos de haber comenzado la partida, pero aún nos quedaba el segundo round.

\- Eso fue suerte, Peri-nerd. Ya verás como ahora te parto el trasero.

\- Amatista, controla tu vocabulario.

Todos habíamos pasado a jugar. Perla fue la peor de todas en el videojuego, pero se excusó diciendo que a ella no le gustaba la violencia. Garnet nos sorprendió a todos pateándonos el trasero a cualquiera que se le enfrentase. Amatista, Rubí, Steven y yo jugábamos como si estuviéramos en una liga, pero obvio yo era la mejor de todos ellos. Y la única que no había querido o insinuado haber querido jugar era Lapis. Así que me volteé para ver si lo quería intentar.

\- ¿No quieres echarte una partida, Lapis? – Tanto Steven como yo le hablamos al mismo tiempo, extendiéndole los controles para invitarla al juego. Ella me lanzó una mirada congelante e, ignorándome, tomó el control de Steven, agradeciéndoselo.

\- Uy, Peri. Pero ¿qué le hiciste a esta pobre chica para que te odie tanto? – Me susurró Amatista, acercándose a mi oído, para guardar discreción. Yo sólo me agité molesta.

\- Ya déjame.

La partida comenzó. Y aunque me hubiera gustado saber por qué Lapis está molesta conmigo, el que me estuviera pateando el trasero en el videojuego no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Íbamos empatadas un round, y éste ya era el tercero y último. Ambas con la misma cantidad de vida, pero Lapis atacando más veces que yo.

\- Wohojojou. Peri, te está machando y ni siquiera sabe jugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo no va a saber jugar si…?

\- Está apretando todos bonotes al azar – La mayoría de los presentes aguantaron las carcajadas por lo dicho por Amatista. Y yo reaccioné a la defensiva.

\- Bueno, pues ¡Es sólo surte, pero ya verá!

No les mentiré, tuve que aplicar mis más grandes habilidades para vencerla. Porque ella no me daba tregua alguna, pero cuando lo logré, no dudé en celebrar mi victoria.

\- ¡Já! ¡Nadie puede contra mi poder!

\- Hugh, tenía la esperanza de que Lapis ganara – Amatista bufó descontenta y yo me giré a ver a Lapis, quien estaba siendo abrazada por Steven, mientras él la felicitaba por haber jugado tan bien. Creo que Steven se está pasando de cariñoso con ella, esto no me parece muy normal.

\- Bien ¿Quién más juega? – Ofrecí el mando, desviando mi atención de esos dos.

\- Yo, yo. Quiero luchar contra Amatista – Retó Rubí y Ame no tardó nada en ponerse a la ofensiva.

\- Muy bien, afro. Veamos quién es el mejor.

* * *

Cuando nuestros amigos se marcharon, después de haberme ayudado a limpiar… _De hecho, limpió Perla ayudada por Garnet, porque yo no quería limpiar nada_. Lapis rápidamente se fue a la habitación y no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento. Hecho que me pareció particularmente curioso.

Arrastré mis pies por el piso y llegué a mi cuarto, donde Lapis estaba terminando de cambiarse a su pijama, justo cuando yo entré. No dije nada, ella no dijo nada. Ni siquiera me miró y sin más, se arropó con las sábanas y me dio la espalda.

Realmente esto me confundía. Y para salir del embrollo, me subí a la cama y la llamé, para saber qué le pasaba.

\- Oye, Lapis. ¿Te enojaste conmigo por ganarte en el juego? – No hubo respuesta – Lo siento. Es que algunas veces me dejo llevar. Pero para ser tu primera vez jugando, lo hiciste muy bien, casi me ganas y yo…

\- Apártate, quiero dormir – Hizo un gesto de querer golpearme, pero en realidad era para que yo me asustara. Menos mal conozco sus reacciones, porque pese a todo, nunca ha intentado dañarme físicamente.

\- Bueno, pero no quiero que estés enojada por eso. Es sólo un tonto juego. No vale la pena. Aunque si quieres, podemos echar otra partida, así veremos quien…

\- Hugh – Y suspirando pesado, esta vez me arrastró por la cama, lejos de ella, y se volvió a acostar. Y creo que esta vez sí va en serio.

\- Bien, lo siento. Ya me duermo, ya me duermo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para irme a trabajar, pero antes me preocupé de dejar todo listo e ir a despertar a Lapis, para saber si seguía enojada o no. Fui a la habitación, terminando de colocarme mi camisa de trabajo y cuando me subí a la cama, para espiarla, pude ver que su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas y ella sollozaba aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Lapis? – Me asusté – Lapis ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? – Rápido la destapé e intenté abrazarla, pero ella me detuvo, poniendo una mano entre medio.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?

\- ¿Qué? – Su pregunta fue como si me cayera un balde de agua fría en la cara. Pero ella volvió a insistir, sentándose sobre el colchón y limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños? ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando vi que todos tus amigos te daban algo y yo no? Has hecho tanto por mí y yo ni siquiera soy capaz de agradecértelo con un mísero obsequio – Sé que no era el momento para sonreír. Sé que no era el momento para reír. Y sé que no era el momento para sentirme divinamente feliz. Pero no lo pude evitar, fue como si amaneciera sólo para mí.

\- ¿Y sólo por eso estabas enojada?

\- No te rías, es serio para mí.

\- Oh, Lapis. Ahora mismo podría hacerte… - La tomé por las mejillas, sin darle tiempo a defenderse, y comencé a darle una cantidad de besos increíble, por todo el rostro, cosa que no dejara rincón sin besar. Mientras ella se retorcía, empujándome con sus manos acorraladas sobre mi pecho – Me encantas…

\- Uy, suéltame… Ya déjame en paz – Le terminé de dar el último gran beso, apretando su mejilla, y luego la solté, sólo para comenzar a reír, a la vez que ella limpiaba su rostro con molestia – Siempre tienes que ser tan rara.

\- Es que si no dijeras cosas tan adorables… - Por mi espalda subió una corriente eléctrica que me estremeció – Uff, menos mal era sólo eso. Ya pensaba yo que la había cagado.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Insisto, Peridot. Creo que debe haber una forma en la que te puede agradecer todo lo que has hecho. No hago nada en todo el día, prácticamente me aprovecho de ti.

\- No importa. Me gusta que te aproveches de mí…

\- No es lo correcto.

\- ¿A quién le importa lo correcto? Ya te había dicho una vez que me encanta ayudar a la gente. Me encanta ayudarte, me encanta verte sonreír, me encanta que sólo estés aquí…

\- Pero me gustaría hacer más cosas por ti – No la había visto venir cuando ella me tumbó sobre la cama y se puso sobre mí, con unos ojitos suplicantes – Puedo aprender a cocinar y tenerte la comida hecha cada que llegues del trabajo.

\- A su debido tiempo, claro. No hay ningún problema – Le sonreí, pero ella pareció no quedar conforme.

\- Puedo… salir a hacer las compras por ti.

\- Me gusta ir a hacer compras, pero si me quieres acompañar estaría mucho mejor.

\- ¡Puedo conseguir un trabajo! – Reí en voz alta y cambié de lugares, con cuidado de no lastimarla. Terminé recostándola sobre el respaldar de la cama y con un gesto suave, pasé mis dedos por entre su pelo, tratando de arreglarle esos mechones rebeldes, que se empeñaban en alocarse durante las mañanas, sólo con la excusa de que después, pudiera deslizar las yemas de mis dedos por su piel.

\- Yo trabajo para ti, pero si quieres conseguir un empleo, está bien.

\- No me parece. Siento que no sirvo para nada – Habló, y sus ojitos, que antes estaban llenos de determinación, se apagaron y me dieron una mirada frustrada. Yo no podía dejar esto así.

\- Tú no debes servirme a mí. Yo tampoco te sirvo a ti. No somos ninguna clase de esclavas que hacen las cosas por sus amos. Yo hago todo lo que hago porque te quiero… ayudar. Y cualquier cosa que hagas tú, me gusta y me ayuda a mí. Pero si quieres realmente darme algo. Yo te lo pediré – Puse un dedo frente a sus ojos y con la punta de la yema toqué su nariz, haciéndola sonreír – Sólo… no me dejes sola… Me haces compañía y es todo lo que necesito. Ni dinero, ni regalos, ni nada. Simplemente a ti.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me miró directo a los ojos, a centímetros del rostro – Puedo darte algo más, si me lo pides.

\- No necesito nada más, gracias.

* * *

Como pudieron apreciar, la historia está contada en pasajes de la vida de Peridot junto a Lapis. No será una historia larga, pero podrá entretener lo suficiente como para pasar el rato. Como por ejemplo cuando... Bueno, ahora no se me ocurre ninguno, pero ustedes pueden invitarlo.

Cualquier falta de ortografía es porque se me pasó, no porque no sepa escribir... A no seeer 7u7

Agradezco a quien quiera leerlo y lo encuentre bueno (Gracias, gracias TuT)

Y nos seguiremos leyendo, cuando salga de la U y actualice mis demás historias.

Chao, chao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe no me pertenece, pero está bien chido.**

* * *

 **POV´s Peridot**

El amigo Steven. Su lindo amigo Steven. _Mi "lindo_ " amigo Steven. ¿Cuántas veces habrá venido esta semana a mi departamento? Tres, cuatro veces. La verdad es que no lo sé, pero mejor debería quedarse a dormir. Y si mejor le acomoda, en vez de ocupar un saco, podría yo prestarle mi cama, con mis sábanas y mis almohadas, para que se acueste con Lapis y se revuelque con ella, porque sé que este gordinflón no piensa más que en pellizcarme la uva.

Bien. No, no es eso. Debo controlarme. Lapis no es nada mío. Yo no soy nada suyo. Y ella tiene derecho a tener amigos además de mí. A parte, sé que Steven es un buen muchacho y en ningún caso se atrevería hacerle a Lapis algo que ella no estuviera dispuesta a hacer. El único problema que yo estaba teniendo era que… No estaba definitivamente segura de que a Lapis le desagradara la idea de tener algo con Steven. Porque, vamos, son como de la misma edad, tienen gustos parecidos, se ríen de las mismas cosas, comparten varios secretos. Lapis parece estarse muy a gusto con él y sería muy cruel de mi parte no permitirle estar o salir con Steven. Sea cual sea el final de su relación.

Suspiro.

\- Sólo espero que se quede en amistad – Susurré, apoyando mis codos sobre la mesa de la cocina y pasando mis manos repetidamente por entremedio de mi pelo. No es que estuviera estresada. Pero mis pensamientos me estaban jugando muchas malas pasadas. Debía relajarme. Destensar mis hombros y respirar hondo – Uff…

\- Hey, Peri. Lapis y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta ¿Te apuntas? – La voz de Steven me trajo de vuelta al mundo. Y alzando la mirada, le dediqué una suave sonrisa, negando a la vez.

\- Lo siento, pero no me siento muy bien. Mi semana estuvo muy pesada y creo que me quedaré a descansar.

\- Tonterías. Puedes descansar en el parque. Ven – Pude sentir como Lapis se posaba detrás de mí y colocaba una bufanda de diferentes tonalidades de azul alrededor de mi cuello. Sentí su contacto cálido e irremediablemente sonreí. Pero aun así, no estaba segura de ir.

\- En el parque hará frío. Ni siquiera ustedes deberían salir… Además, se está haciendo de noche.

\- Sólo se está comenzando a entrar el sol. No es para tanto – Continuó Steven, intentando convencerme. Y tal vez, con una cosita más, yo aceptaría. Sólo con una pequeña cosita más – Di que sí – Me mostró la hilera completa de sus dientes, esperando a que yo cediera. Bufé.

\- No lo creo…

\- Oh, vamos. Será divertido… Iremos al parque, quizás comamos algo y luego nos regresaremos. Ven con nosotros – Lapis se acercó más a mí y enterró su nariz en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas. Reí por lo bajo al sentirla y de alguna manera, intuí que Lapis se estaba otorgando la victoria, sin siquiera merecerla – Di que sí…

\- Muy bien – Rodé los ojos, resignada, y ambos alzaron sus brazos, celebrando mi derrota.

* * *

Terminé de cerrar la puerta y ajusté el cierre de mi chaqueta, antes de seguir caminando hacia el ascensor. Steven y Lapis ya me esperaban allá e incluso habían detenido un elevador, dónde sólo faltaba yo. Caminé sin ningún tipo de prisa y mientras ellos hablaban animadamente, yo me entretuve observando como los números cambiaban de color, por cada piso que bajábamos, hasta llegar al primero.

Extraordinariamente, y como casi nunca pasaba, guardé silencio casi todo el camino hacia el parque. Me distraía con facilidad con cualquier cosa que pasara a mi lado, ya sea con las farolas que iluminaban las calles a esas horas o con los escasos vehículos que deambulaban, casi como si no tuvieran a donde ir. Quizás algún idiota buscando una pizzería abierta, sin saber que hay miles de apps en el teléfono para hacer pedidos a domicilio. En fin, no era una noche como otras, pero tampoco era especial. Sino que era yo y dos amigos más, caminando como tarados por la vereda.

\- Sí, y mi papá me dijo que haría un recital en este parque, por eso quería invitarlas…

\- ¿Oh, en serio? Eso es genial – Oí exclamar a Lapis y hasta podría decir que estaba emocionada – ¿Y tú tocas algún instrumento?

\- Sólo piano, guitarra clásica, eléctrica y a veces la batería y el bajo… Nada del otro mundo. ¡Ah! Pero sin dudas mi preferido es el ukulele.

\- Wow. Esos son muchos, debes ser todo un prodigio – Steven rió, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y asintiendo quedamente. Pero luego se volteó a verme a mí y me guiñó un ojo.

\- Pero Peridot sabe tocar el triángulo y la armónica.

\- ¿En serio? – Lapis se volteó a verme como si eso fuera la gran cosa – No sabía que también te gustaba la música.

\- Steven está exagerando, lo del triángulo sólo es una broma de secundaria y lo de la armónica fue una etapa.

\- Sí, pero la armónica la sabía tocar muy bien.

\- Wow. Voy con dos músicos a mi lado y no lo sabía – Ambos reímos por el inocente gesto de Lapis y ella nos miró avergonzada, casi queriendo ocultar su rostro – Bueno, yo sólo decía…

\- Tocaré una canción con mi padre en el escenario y luego el me dejará hacer un solo… como interpretar una canción acústica. ¿Hay alguna canción que te gustaría que tocara, Lapis? – Steven alzó sus cejas, casi adivinando lo que posiblemente ella le diría. Y es que se habían vuelto tan amigos, que era difícil pensar que no se conocieran hasta sus formas de nube preferidas.

\- _Si no te tengo a ti_. Esa es mi canción favorita. Tienes que tocarla, Steven - Él rió por lo alto y asintió varias veces, dando dos golpecitos sobre el hombro de Lapis.

\- Hombres G, claro. Sabía que me la pedirías, así que la estuve ensañando antes de venir. Soy un genio… - Ambos comenzaron a reír y yo me sentí totalmente excluida de su mundo. Y eso me molestaba tanto, pero debía contenerme. Lo ideal es que Lapis tenga amigos, aunque Steven probablemente deje de serlo en poco y nada de tiempo. Bueno, no creo que le dedique esa canción a Lapis y después le pida ser su novia ¿Cierto?... ¡Ah! Y ni siquiera sé de qué va la canción. ¿De qué irá esa tonta canción? ¿Y si realmente esta es una manera para declararse entre ambos? No, no, no. Estoy sopesando mucho las cosas. Debo calmarme. Debo calmarme. Debo calmarme.

\- Peri… Peridot ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que está pálida, Lapis ¿Crees que debemos llamar a…?

\- ¡Peridot! – Salté en mi puesto y me giré a ver a mis otros dos acompañantes, apretando fuertemente las manos.

\- ¿Por qué me gritas? – Le reclamé a Lazuli y relajé mi cuerpo, queriendo parecer casual. Pero no era que me resultara mucho. Si hasta me sudaba la frente.

\- Bueno, no respondías. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

\- Tal vez tienes fiebre – Se acercó Steven y puso su mano sobre mi frente, tomándome la temperatura. Su expresión me decía que se lo estaba haciendo en serio – Bien, fiebre no es. Definitivamente estás fría, aunque estés sudando.

\- ¿Fría? Ah, sí, sí… Debe ser el frío. ¿Qué tal si echamos unas corridas al parque? – Recomendé y forcé una sonrisa, queriendo convencerlos. Lapis no me miró segura, pero a Steven casi le brillaban los ojos y le salían constelaciones.

\- ¡Carrera al parque!

\- ¿Qué? – Lapis lo miró confusa y en un tris, él y yo ya estábamos corriendo como dos locos de manicomio a toda marcha en dirección al parque, casi sin importarme que dejásemos a Laz atrás. Pero necesitaba liberar tensiones, todas las tensiones.

Y alejar a Steven de ella, sí que me ayudaría a sentirme mejor, menos tensa y con menos peso sobre mi cabeza.

Corrí casi como si no hubiera un mañana o como si una jauría de perros me persiguiera. Y para cuando el aire ya no me acompañaba y el pecho y la garganta ya me comenzaban a doler, junto con el lado derecho de mi costilla, tuve que pararme en seco, apretando mi abdomen para mitigar la sensación punzante sobre mi costado. Definitivamente no soy muy buena con el ejercicio. Creo que voy a morir.

Di una gran respiración, tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido, pero cuando sentí que algo me tacleó y me llevó directo al piso, mi intento se vio desvanecido y, al final, todo el aire se había ido lejos, lejos de mí y mis pulmones. Y yo me preguntaba: ¿quién demonios se había lanzado de esa manera sobre mí? Porque se ganaría un buen sermón del cómo se debía ir por las calles y en público. Siempre respetando al que va de paso.

Me acomodé, aún sintiendo el peso sobre mi ahora lesionado y magullado cuerpo, y tomé seguridad apoyando mis codos sobre el césped del parque, tratando de ver al costal de papas que no se movía de encima de mío.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me empujaste?

\- ¿Por qué diantres te paras de repente?

Al escucharla, la reconocí de inmediato, y no pude seguir con mi supuesta actitud hostil hacia cualquier desconocido con malas intenciones. Sino que tuve que suspirar hondo y nuevamente verla a los ojos, como pudiese.

\- Lo siento. Me estaba ahogando y tenía que pararme a tomar aire. Aunque… – Bufé, haciendo que un mechón de mi cabello se sacudiera por sobre mi frente, y le lancé una sonrisa burlona – no sirvió de mucho, porque me lo terminaste sacando de todas formas.

\- Pues, es tu culpa. Tú eres la única tonta que se pone a correr y no detenerse nunca – Me regañó, poniéndose de pie y arreglando su abrigo y falda con sus manos, a la vez que su entrecejo se fruncía en molestia. Aquello no pintaba muy bien para mí – No sabes lo difícil que es perseguir a alguien así… Idiota.

\- Hum… Lo siento, Lapis – Di media vuelta, sentándome sobre la grama, y la miré desde abajo, torciendo los labios, arrepentida – No quería… Es que me dejé llevar.

\- Sí, tú siempre te dejas llevar por cosas que no deberías – Gruñó y comenzó a caminar sin siquiera voltear a verme – Y más vale que me estés siguiendo, porque Steven nos está esperando en la entrada.

\- Oh, sí, ya voy.

Me levanté rápido del piso, hundiendo mis zapatillas sobre el césped, y corrí en su dirección deteniéndome justo cuando estuve a su lado. Ella me dio una mirada de reojo, que no supe identificar como de molestia o de amenaza, pero aun así, eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, sino que después de un rato viéndome, su mano terminó entrelazada a la mía, con nuestros dedos intercalados y unidos de tal forma que no nos pudiéramos separar tan fácilmente.

Yo busqué los ojos azules de Lapis pretendiendo una respuesta, pero ella me ignoró y siguió caminando, hasta devolvernos a la entrada del parque, donde efectivamente Steven nos esperaba con su vista clavada en su teléfono celular, quizás mandando algún mensaje.

Al tenernos enfrente, él nos sonrió y guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Qué bueno que la has pillado rápido.

\- Sí, pero ya me aseguré de que no vuelva a escapar – Respondió ella y alzó nuestras manos unidas, en demostración de lo recién dicho. Steven volvió a soltar una carcajada, pasando su mano por entre sus rulos y luego nos hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos.

\- Bien. Las llevaré a donde mi papá. Creo que están al final del parque, cerca de la laguna. El escenario está completo y ya hay gente esperando… Así que, no tardamos en tocar.

\- Súper, estoy tan ansiosa.

* * *

Steven y Lapis habían decidido quedarse junto a la _van_ del padre de Steven, Greg, y arreglar los últimos detalles ahí, mientras conversaban entre ellos. Estaban tan animados, que yo preferí no intervenir y me fui a dar un paseo por el parque. Pero no porque me sintiera mal, específicamente. Sino que tenía un hambre que me estaba devorando la tripa por dentro. Así que, sobándome el estómago, caminé durante varios minutos hasta encontrar un puestillo de perros caliente justo unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba el escenario, cerca de la laguna de patos.

Me acerqué al señor con cuidado y le pedí un Hot Dog con mostaza, intercambiándolo por dos dólares. Sólo espero no morir luego por indigestión. Como fuese, fui a tomar asiento a una banca y en silencio empecé a comer mi perro caliente.

Se estaba tranquilo en el lugar, incluso si las luces del escenario y los comentarios de algunos de los espectadores lograban llegar hasta acá. Era reconfortante, de cierta forma.

Y alzando la vista, sin querer, me topé con un viejo recuerdo que creía olvidado. En frente mío, tal vez a unos diez metros de distancia, se encontraba el cerezo marchito donde vi a Lapis por primera vez. Como una chica desconocida y de cabellos azules, que lloraba y no gustaba del contacto humano. Quién diría que su vida cambiaría tan rápido.

\- Y quizás fue gracias a mí…

Torcí los labios y dejé a un lado ciertos pensamientos y otros volvieron a mi cabeza.

\- Mmm… y ahora que lo pienso, nunca le consulté a Lapis por qué lloraba…

Y cierto era que debía ser importante. Porque no parecía estar de muchos días en la calle. Y porque cuando me dijo que se había quedado sin hogar, jamás le pregunté la razón exacta de ello. Y si ahora la estuviesen buscando, por ejemplo, su familia, yo estaría entorpeciendo el reencuentro. Tal vez la necesitan, la quieran y quieran volver a verla.

Pero si fuese ese el caso, Lapis también querría volver a verlos ¿No? Si su familia la amase, como yo pienso que la aman, ella debería querer volver. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Por qué no se va? No es que yo la quiera echar, pero tampoco la puedo mantener encerrada.

\- Lo mejor será que no piense en eso por ahora – Terminé de darle el último bocado a mi salchicha y sacudiéndome las manos, me puse de pie – Pero sí tendré que hablarlo algún día con ella. Es una chica misteriosa y de eso no hay duda… Pero tampoco debería presionarla a hablar, si ella no ha querido contar nada al respecto, debe ser por algo…

* * *

Terminé nuevamente frente al escenario, el número de personas había aumentado, pero seguramente no pasaba de treinta o cuarenta. Decidí quedarme parada sobre el césped, un poco alejada de la multitud y esperar. Esperar.

El señor Universe cantaba muy bien, tenía que admitirlo. Quizás no como el mejor, pero si como alguien bueno. Además de que gustaba de su hobby, porque su trabajo era en un lavado de autos, donde Steven solía ayudar cuando no tenía que estar estudiando. Porque sí, Steven tiene veintiún años. Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá Lapis. No se ve muy mayor, tal vez tenga mi edad. Veintitrés, veinticuatro.

\- ¡BOOO! – Y de la nada, Lapis aparece y me grita en la oreja y piensa que soy su burro de carga, abrazándome por la espalda.

\- Tal vez sean cinco años… Aunque al menos ahora ya puede jugar – Murmuré entre dientes, pero lamentablemente fallé en la tarea de no ser escuchada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Me preguntó ella, arreglando su cabello, a la vez que se ponía frente a mí, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. No es que fuera inquietante, pero Lapis se veía demasiado animada para lo que yo estoy acostumbrada de ver.

\- No, de nada… Sólo pensaba en voz alta – Le sonreí de lado y ella se conformó con eso, sacando un celular de su bolsillo y apuntando al escenario – Hey ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Oh. Es el de Steven, él me lo prestó.

\- ¿Te prestó su celular? – Asintió.

\- Sí, aprovecharé de sacarle fotos. No sabes las ganas que tengo de escucharlo cantar.

\- Ah. Ya veo… - Me crucé de brazos y observé hacia adelante, sintiéndome un tanto incómoda. Pero eso se intensificó cuando Laz me volvió a prestar atención.

\- Deberías tocar la armónica con él en el escenario.

\- Eso no podrá ser jamás – Negué, rotunda, a lo que ella hizo un gesto de despreocupación, rodando los ojos y rechistando la lengua.

\- Aguafiestas. Y yo que quería escucharte tocar algo para mí.

\- ¿Qué acaso tienes un fetiche con los músicos? – Alcé mi ceja izquierda, interrogante, y ella se rió por lo bajo, muy discreta y femenina, para después prestar más atención en el celular que tenía puesto en la cámara.

\- Sí. Lo tengo. En especial con los armonicistas.

Bufé, desviando la vista a un lado, mientras podía sentir como mis mejillas me quemaban al rojo vivo. Entonces Lapis justamente decidió girarse en mi dirección, viéndome de forma preocupada. Genial.

\- ¿Tienes frío?

\- ¿P-por qué lo preguntas? – Escondí mi rostro en la bufanda y ella se acercó a mí, bajando la tela con la ayudada de su dedo índice.

\- Porque llevas la nariz roja – Rió por lo bajo y continuó hablando – ¿Puedo abrazarte? – Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y quizás mis cejas saltaron de mi rostro hasta llegar a la luna. Pero mi reacción no era para menos ¿Lapis me quería abraza a mí? Ciertamente nuestra relación había dado un giro enormemente grande, desde lo ocurrido en mi cumpleaños.

Al principio intenté darle una respuesta clara, pero sólo balbuceé como idiota, así que al final opté por asentir con la cabeza. Ella me sonrió de lado y sin darme tiempo a pensar, se posicionó detrás de mí y desde allí me abrazó. Apoyó su quijada sobre mi hombro y ahí se quedó, sin decir ninguna palabra, sólo eso. Un abrazo. Un abrazo que se sentía tan reconfortante.

\- En la próxima sale Steven… Ya quiero que oigas la canción.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?

\- No, pero… Bueno. Realmente… Yo quería saber si te gustaba o no. Ya sabes, para compartir más cosas juntas y eso… Sé que no debemos ser iguales para ser… amigas. Pero me gustaría que tuviéramos cosas en común de las cuales hablar… - Respondió, cerca de mi oído y sólo logró estremecerme, después balanceándonos al ritmo de una de las canciones que se escuchaban.

\- Bien… pues veremos que sale.

* * *

Había pasado exactamente una semana, después de ir a ver el concierto de Greg y Steven. Las canciones habían sido bastante interesantes, pero aun así no llegaron a calar muy profundo en mí, así que nada más aparte de ello había ocurrido. Aunque, claro, Lapis pareció decepcionarse después de haber regresado de la tocata, porque al parecer le entristecía que yo no coincidiera con sus gustos. Supongo que eso es algo que yo no puedo cambiar.

Como fuese, el hecho terminó en que Steven y ella se hicieran más unidos que nunca. A veces, cuando llegaba del trabajo, los tenía a ambos charlando dentro de mi habitación, mientras se reproducían canciones al azar desde el celular de Steven. Podían estar comiendo, viendo alguna película, pero generalmente todo lo hacían juntos. Hasta habían comenzado a salir más de lo acostumbrado.

Continúo pensado que la idea de que Lapis tenga un amigo no es mala, pero esto ya se me estaba haciendo algo incómodo. Porque ¿Cuál era el punto de pasar todos los días junto a una persona en específico? ¿Cuál?

Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche por ello. Pensando y sobre prensándolo. Hasta que cerca de las tres de la madrugada pude quedarme dormida. Pero no ayudó mucho a mi sueño conciliador que a eso de las seis o siete de la mañana, sintiera que alguien tocase el timbre del departamento, aunque para mi suerte Lapis fue quién se ofreció para ir a ver de quién se trataba.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Media hora? No estaba muy consciente del tiempo, entre lo que me despertaba y volvía a dormirme, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, es que allá en el salón se escuchaban voces, y no era sólo de mi adepta compañera de casa.

Rasqué mis parpados, intentado alejar el sueño y la pesadez de ellos, y cuando ya había logrado sentarme sobre la cama, el escuchar las voces me dio la pista que necesitaba para distinguirlas a la perfección, y no podía creer que esto de verdad estuviera pasando.

\- No es cierto – Mascullé, resbalando la palma de mi mano por sobre mi rostro, hasta el punto de deformar mi gesto. Y sacudiendo todas las sábanas, me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí fuera del cuarto, solo para encontrarme, nuevamente, con la misma escena que veía ya casi todos los días después de llegar del trabajo, sólo que esta vez en un domingo y tan solo después de levantarme – ¡Steven! – Le grité, y no fuer para nada un grito de emoción. Él se volteó a verme de inmediato y agitó sus dedos a forma de saludo.

\- Hola, Peridot.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí y a estas horas? – Lo interrogué, pero rápidamente mis ojos se cambiaron de lugar, pasando de él a Lapis Lazuli. Mi clara sospechosa.

\- Ahm, sí. Es que yo le dije que viniera… - Me respondió ella, poniéndose de pie desde el sofá, para acercarse a mí, con una sonrisa cálida – Lo que sucede es que…

\- No me importa lo que suceda – Quité su mano de mí, que se aproximaba, tal vez, para apaciguarme, y aunque yo no estuviese gritando, si me encontraba muy molesta – No son horas. Ni siquiera me avisaste. Lo siento Steven, sabes que eres muy bienvenido a mi casa cuando quieras, pero al menos deberían decírmelo ¿No creen?

\- Sí, es cierto, Peridot – Él se levantó también del sofá, arreglando sus rulos, y me miró con una sonrisa avergonzada – Pero es que… no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa – Alcé ambas cejas.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – Los miré intrigada y ellos asintieron con frenesí, a la vez que se acercaban a mí, ampliando aún más sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Adivina qué? – Me preguntó Lapis, tomándome por los hombros de manera casi obligada.

\- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Ahora consumen drogas? ¡Steven!

\- ¿Qué? No, no, no. Para nada… - Él negó rápido – Es mejor que las drogas.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, Peridot – Lapis asintió y luego aclaró su garganta para continuar, separándose de mí – ¿Adivina quién ya consiguió un empleo?

\- ¡¿Empleo?! – Escupí, y ambos comenzaron a reír.

\- Sí, Lapis ya es una trabajadora oficialmente y comienza mañana.

\- ¿Y-Y dónde?

\- En el auto lavado de mi padre ¿No es genial?

Juro que de no haber tenido mis pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, hubiera caído irremediablemente de espaldas. Pero eso no ocurrió. Sin embargo, seguía sin poder creérmelo. ¿Trabajar? ¿Con él? No puede ser.

\- Y la mejor parte es que… como mis clases ya terminan. Podremos trabajar juntos todo lo que me quede de tiempo, así Lapis jamás estará sola – Steven sonrió y con su mirada me pedía que por favor dijera algo. Una mirada muy acertada, sin dudas.

\- Yo… yo… yo… No sé qué decirles, yo…

\- ¿No estás feliz? – Lazuli me interrumpió, antes de continuar – Por fin podré hacer algo para ayudarte. Todo para poder ser un aporte y no sentirme más como una inútil – ¿ _Acaso eso significaba que yo la hacía sentir inútil_? Diablos – ¿Qué te parece, Peridot?

\- Ahm. Yo creo que… eso… es ¡Genial! Sí, muy bueno. ¿Y cómo será tu horario? ¿Qué tendrás que hacer?

\- Bueno…

\- Ella trabajará de ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, luego mi padre se hará cargo. Me ayudará a lavar los coches y hacer algunas mantenciones, nada que yo no pueda enseñarle. No te preocupes, Peridot – Me golpeó el hombro, amistoso, y sonrió – Todo déjalo en mis manos – Fingí una risa divertida, que por suerte creyeron, y sobé el lado de mi hombro que recibió el golpe.

\- Sí, sólo espero que no deje todo hecho un lio. Ya la conoces – Ellos rieron.

\- Tranquila, ella lo hará bien.

* * *

\- Me preocupé cuando me llamaste, generalmente te olvidas de mí cuando estás bien – Amatista cerró la puerta de mi departamento y luego de dejar algunas bolsas sobre la encimera de mi cocina, se aproximó a mí, sentándose a mi lado en el sillón – Vaya, no te ves nada bien.

\- Sí estoy bien ¿Por qué lo dices? – Le reclamé como si me ofendiera y ella rió.

\- Porque estás de cabeza en el sofá. Esa es tu actitud de "Estoy deprimida. Haz algo, Amatista" – Gruñí por lo bajo.

\- Hugh. Eso no es cierto, primero llamé a Garnet, pero no estaba disponible, así que no me quedó de otra que llamarte a ti.

\- Ajá. Sí, claro. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Continuó, restándole importancia a todo, y arreglando su cabello. Yo la observé desde mi posición y luego suspiré.

\- Me he sentido sola estos últimos días ¿Sabes? Ahora Lapis está trabajando y se la pasa con Steven, así que ya no tengo mucha compañía que digamos.

\- Así que sólo me llamaste para pasar el rato. Bueno… - Relajó su cuerpo y posó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, despreocupada – Al menos no tengo que hacer algo más. Traje botanas, por si quieres, pero tú tendrás que servirlas – Sonreí.

\- Gracias, eres un amor – Me burlé, dando una pirueta para ponerme de pie y ella me recibió con un puño en mi brazo –Auch.

\- Más te vale que no te pongas cariñosa conmigo ¿Me oíste?

\- Sí, sí. Ya sé, ya sé. Big A.

Con Amatista pasamos casi toda la tarde jugando videojuegos y comiendo. Luego le propuse ver la serie de C.P.H. pero ella se negó rotundamente y me llamó nerd. Así que tuve que poner a "mayordomito", una estúpida serie infantil que ella veía cuando era más joven. Y no sé con qué cara me llama nerd a mí, si es mucho más nerd su programa ¡Bueno, para mí sí lo es!

Cuando ya sólo quedaba la última papa frita en el fondo del pote y Ame y yo estamos a punto de agarrarnos a puñetazos por ella, el timbre de la casa sonó y sin demorar mucho, se abrió la puerta, dejándonos a mí y a Amatista expuestas en una pelea. Steven y Lapis nos miraron confusos e hicieron que rápidamente yo y ella nos separamos, volviendo a nuestras posiciones.

\- Siempre olvido que tengo la llave y por eso siempre toco – Rió Lapis, rascando su nuca y Steven le siguió la broma, yendo a sentarse al lado de Amatista, para robar la última papa frita.

\- Yummy…

\- ¡Hey! – Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo, pero él se dio por desentendido. Y yo no pude reclamarle mucho más, porque de pronto sentí como los pies de Lapis se apoyaban en mi regazo y ella se sentaba en uno de los reposa-brazos del sofá, adolorida.

\- Estos zapatos están matándome. No sabes lo difícil que es andar con ellos, además siempre se me mojan y tengo que sacármelos porque si no mis pies se arrugan. Aunque de todos modos se arrugan ¿Ves? – Comentó y sin darme tiempo a procesar la información, se quitó los zapatos y dejó sus pies descalzos sobre mí. Todos ahogamos un quejido de disgusto.

\- ¡Iugh! – Steven y Amatista se alejaron, pero yo por obvias razones no podía. Más por el hecho de que Lapis me ocupara como mueble que por otra cosa.

\- Sí, es un asco – Rió ella y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado – Pero vale la pena…

\- Te dije que en el almacén hay unas botas que puedes ocupar. No sé porque no las tomas – Mencionó Steven a lo que Lapis gruñó.

\- Es porque son como tres tallas más grandes que mis pies. Además siempre tropiezo y me caigo cuando me las pongo. Tu papá ya me había dicho lo mismo.

\- Sí, lo sé... Y sobre todo ¿qué hay para comer?

Lapis aprovechó ese momento para deslizarse hasta quedar sentada a mi lado, con sus piernas aún sobre las mías y con sus manos empezó a revolverme el cabello, de forma juguetona. Entonces yo cambié mi vista de Steven a ella.

\- Sí, es cierto, Peridot ¿Qué tienes para comer? – Comentó sin soltarme.

\- La verdad. No hemos hecho nada. Con Amatista hemos comido toda la tarde, así que…

\- See, pero yo aún tengo hambre. Pidan algo para comer.

\- Buena idea – Steven se levantó del sofá y fue a por mi teléfono sobre la encimera.

\- Hey, ¿por qué no ocupas el tuyo?

\- Es que me quedé sin saldo – Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y comenzó a marcar – Hola. Buenas tardes. Quería hacer una orden de dos porciones de arroz frito con camarones – Miró a Lapis y ésta asintió, dándole razón – Bien. Sí, y dos porciones de comida china tradicional… gracias.

\- Comida china. Y supongo que tú pagarás ¿No? – Lo recriminé con la mirada y él rió, tomando asiento nuevamente en el sofá.

\- Lapis invitará.

* * *

\- Uhg. Siento que todo mi cuerpo pesa – Escuché reclamar a Lapis, mientras yo terminaba de cepillarme los dientes en el baño. Luego de secarme la boca con una toalla y dejarla en su lugar, apuré mis pasos para ir donde ella y al entrar a la habitación, me la encontré varada sobre la cama con sus piernas y brazos extendidos sobre todo el colchón. No pude evitar reírme de ello, pero en vez de molestarla, que es lo que creo que hubiera hecho, sólo me senté a la orilla de la cama y me saqué los zapatos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo laborioso en lavar autos?

\- Pues, que todo el día manejas margueras, refriegas vidrios, limpias manchas, te agachas, te levantas, sacas, te apartas, te caes, resbalas. Y más encima a Steven se le cayó un cartel gigante, que tuvimos que reponer los dos. Un día de locos, sin duda. Y me espalda me mata – Se quejó y luego me hizo una señal para que me acercara – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- ¿Cuál? – Yo la miré con duda y ella ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

\- ¿Puedes darme un masaje? Lo necesito.

\- Ahm… Es que yo no sé dar masajes… - Al escucharme, instintivamente subió su cabeza para mirarme y dedicarme un ceño fruncido.

\- Sólo pon tus manos sobre mí y a trabajar.

\- Muy bien…

A regañadientes gateé hasta ella y me senté sobre su trasero. Lapis me detuvo antes para sacarse la camiseta y después se recostó como si nada, esperando a que yo empezara a hacer algo. Pero como dije, yo no sé dar masajes.

\- Ahm… ¿Y ahora?

\- Hazlo.

\- Pero y si… ¿te duele?

\- Me duele de todas formas, Peridot… ¿A dónde vamos a llegar con esta discusión?

\- Vale, vale. Está bien… Está bien… Sólo… Aquí voy…

Puse mis manos sobre su piel y su espalda de inmediato se tensó, pienso yo, por lo frío de mis manos recién lavadas. Aunque no demoró mucho en recuperarse y después de un tiempo, todo su cuerpo de relajó debajo de mí. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo me movía sobre ella intentando en lo posible no ser brusca, y al parecer mis esfuerzos daban frutos, porque no escuché a Lapis quejarse en ningún momento.

\- Dios… Steven me las tiene que pagar. Eso no estaba en el contrato – Reí por lo bajo, escuchándola hablar, y detuve unos segundos mis manos para preguntarle un par de cosas.

\- Oye, Lapis – Ella soltó un quejido a modo de respuesta – Sólo me preguntaba… Ya que te quejas tanto… ¿Habías trabajado antes? – Volví a realizarle el masaje, mientras Lazuli se tomaba su tiempo para responder.

\- Bueno… No, exactamente… Digo, terminé la Universidad hace dos años, pero jamás tuve oportunidad de ejercer – Eso era nuevo para mí. Nunca pensé que Lapis tuviera estudios.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Y… ¿Qué estudiabas?

\- Estudiaba… Hugh, Peridot. No tan fuerte – Me regañó y yo dejé de ejercer presión. Creo que me había distraído tras la repentina sorpresa. Pero ella no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó – Estudiaba en la Universidad Estatal de Yercy. Una buena Universidad, sin dudas. Estaba sacando mi carrera de Ingeniería Agroindustrial…

\- ¿Y eso qué es? – Fruncí el ceño y no supe si Lapis vio que cara puse, pero soltó una risilla divertida, a la vez que lucía pensativa.

\- Es… - Suspiró – No lo sé, ni siquiera pude ejercerla ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pero fue divertido mientras duró – Lapis hizo un movimiento que me advirtió que se voltearía boca arriba, a lo cual yo rápidamente me salí, para que ella se acomodará mejor, yo quedando sentada sobre la cama y observándola en todo momento – Recuerdo que tenía muy buenos amigos. Compañeros. Como les quieras llamar. Éramos un grupito de nerds, no salíamos a fiestas y nos quedamos siempre estudiando o viendo series adolescentes toda la noche en casa de alguno de ellos. Simpáticos… Me recuerdan un poco a tu estilo de vida – Lazuli me lanzó una mirada sugestiva, a lo que sólo atiné a sonrojarme. Bueno, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas que tiene. Pero lo peor de todo, es que son muy naturales en ella, que hasta casi pienso que las hace sin querer – Y luego pasaron un par de cosas. La familia, el amor… "las responsabilidades". Muchas cosas… Y yo no estaba preparada para ellas…

\- ¿Y por eso te escapaste de casa? – Rápidamente tapé mi boca, arrepentida por mi tan descarada ocurrencia. Sólo a mí se me pueden salir cosas así en momentos serios. Aunque viéndolo por el otro lado, la pregunta va muy acorde a la conversación. El problema era saber si eso incomodaba o dañaba a Lapis de alguna forma. Al verla sonreír, no supe qué pensar – Perdón… Quizás… No fue la mejor pregunta que pude haber hecho.

\- Pero eso es lo me gusta de ti – Ella se aproximó a mí y dejó un suave beso muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, luego uniendo su frente a la mía, sin sacar su mano derecha, la cual se mantenía anclada a mi cuello – Eres sincera y sobre todo, una buena persona. Y de toda la clase de gente que ese día me pudo ayudar, agradezco que hayas sido tú.

\- Y yo también doy gracias por eso – Lapis rió, quedamente, apresando su labio inferior con sus dientes, y se acomodó de tal manera, que sus dos manos pudieron tomar mis mejillas entre ellas, sin problema alguno – ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Es que… Estoy pensando hacer algo que tal vez no deba hacer…

\- ¿Co-cómo qué? – Tartamudeé. Rayos, esto me está poniendo de los nervios. Y ver sonreír así a Lapis no ayuda en absoluto, ni menos que se acerqué a mi rostro de esa manera.

\- ¿Te… enojas si pruebo algo?

\- ¿El q-qué?

\- El…

Se detuvo justo frente a mi cara, rozando su nariz con la mía, y sujetándome con fuerza por las mejillas, sin permitirme escapar. Y con un gesto lento y profundo, abrió su boca y deslizó su lengua, suavemente, por sobre mi piel, desde la punta de mi barbilla hasta la punta de mi nariz. Separándose luego para estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¡Oye! – Le regañé, pero no fue porque me molestase la broma, sino que me hizo pensar que haría otra cosa. Bueno, aunque no era lo que esperaba, estoy satisfecha.

\- Ya. No me digas nada. Sólo estaba jugando… Es que tu cara me lo pedía a gritos.

\- Sí, bueno. Como sea… Y siguiendo con… esta cascada de verdades – Me acomodé a su lado, viendo como ella se recostaba boca abajo y me dedicaba una mirada furtiva, debajo de ese flequillo azul y esos ojos intensos como el océano – ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Veinticuatro…

\- Oh, mi misma edad ¡Lo sabía! – Ella rió delicadamente, agitando sus hombros morenos – Y… Mencionaste algo así como… amor… Sí, amor… Ahm, claro… - Intenté sonar lo más natural posible, pero los nervios me estaban traicionando, y hacían que mis mejillas ardieran como el infierno. Pero debía controlarme, si quería saber un poco más de ella. Lapis me miró, sin ningún tipo de expectación.

\- Sí ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Bueno, sí… Este… Acaso… algunas vez, no sé… quizás… tuviste ¿pareja?

\- Sí. La tuve…

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Ella asintió impasible ante mi estupefacción – Y ¿cómo era? Ya sabes… Alto, flaco, gordo, con cabello largo, intelectual, torpe, hombre… ¿mujer? – Lazuli se acomodó, abrazando una almohada, a la vez que llevaba uno de sus dedos a su mentón.

\- Bueno… Él era…

\- Espera, espera, espera. Un momento… – La detuve, haciendo énfasis en los movimientos caóticos con mis manos y brazos – ¿Tuviste un novio?

\- Ahm… ¿Sí?

\- U-un… Novio… ¿Un novio?

\- Sí, Peridot. Un novio.

\- ¿Un novio "novio"?

\- Sí, un novio "novio" – Aseguró, haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Yo tragué pesado.

\- Pero así como… ¿Un novio hombre?

\- Claro que sí, Peridot. ¿A qué más crees que me refiero con un novio? ¿Un novio alíen?

¡Auch! ¿Escuchan ese sonido? Aquel de vidrios rompiéndose. Pues mi corazón acaba de partirse en mil pedazos y había creado su propio estruendo de cristales rotos, cada uno cortando una fibra sensible dentro de mi cuerpo. Demoliendo toda esperanza de pensar que Lapis tal vez sentía algo por mí. Un novio. Eso sólo significa una cosa. _A Lapis le gustan los hombres._

\- Ajá… - Mi mano fue a parar instintivamente al lado izquierdo de mi pecho. No es como si patológicamente mi corazón doliera, pero podía sentir un dolor punzante dirigiéndose a éste. Como si me apuñalaran directamente en él. Un dolor inexistente, que podía dañarme más que la realidad misma.

\- Peridot ¿Estás bien? – Lazuli me dio una sonrisa torcida, que fácilmente pude identificar como falsa. Porque sus ojos denotaban preocupación. Pero yo sí que supe fingir una sonrisa real.

\- Ah, sí. Estoy bien… Sólo iré a lavarme los dientes otra vez… Descansa… - Me salí de la habitación y me dirigí a paso veloz hasta la cocina, de donde recuperé mis llaves y me encaminé a la puerta principal, encontrándome a Lapis saliendo justo en ese momento del cuarto, con las cejas fruncidas y expresión descolocada.

\- ¿A-a dónde vas?

\- A comprarme un cepillo nuevo, vuelvo pronto.

\- Peridot… - Intentó llamarme, pero le cerré la puerta justo antes de que pudiera decir más. Y no miré atrás, sólo bajé las escaleras a zancadas, alejándome luego, lo más posible de mi hogar.

* * *

Volví a casa a eso de las seis de la mañana. O eso me dijo Jamie, el portero, cuando pasé en frente de él. Me preguntó en dónde estaba y por qué había estado afuera tan tarde en la noche, pero no le contesté, no fui capaz. El hecho de no haber pegado ojo, no me dejaba ver las cosas con lucidez, así que tener una respuesta coherente de mi parte en estos momentos era imposible.

Me subí al ascensor y seleccioné el botón con un número al azar, que con suerte fue mi piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, arrastré mis pies con pereza hasta la puerta de mi departamento y al abrirla, utilizando mis llaves, lo primero que vi al entrar fue a Lazuli hablando desesperada por teléfono, de espalda hacia mí, mientras se revolvía el pelo con desesperación.

No le tomó mucho tiempo notarme. Se había volteado en medio de su conversación. Y cuando me vio, pude notar un brillo especial en sus ojos, que hasta me hizo pensar que le había hecho feliz verme. Pero mucho antes de que ella dijera al menos una palabra, yo corrí a mi habitación y me envolví con el cubrecama, así sin tener que verle la cara a nadie, por un largo rato.

\- ¡Peridot! – O al menos, ese era mi plan, hasta que Lapis entró a la pieza – Peridot ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada ¿Cómo se te ocurre arrancarte de esa manera? – No contesté. No le dije absolutamente nada – Peridot… ¿Estás bien? – Oí sus pasos acercándose y luego pude sentir sus manos sobre el edredón, jalándolo con fuerza, pero no más de la que yo ejercía para quedármelo – Vamos, Peridot… Tienes que decirme qué pasó ayer… - Gruñó molesta, ocupando toda su fuerza – ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

No importaron sus esfuerzos. No me importaron sus palabras. No importó nada, porque aunque me hubiese gustado responderle, me sentía demasiado lastimada como para hacerlo sin llorar. Sé que puede sonar exagerado, pero el enterarse de que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con la persona que tú creías era el amor de tu vida, es muy triste. En especial si vives con ella y tienes el tiempo mismo para hacerte ilusiones todo el día. Hombres ¿Podría odiarlos más? En este momento no creo. Aunque la verdad nunca me importaron tanto. Ni para amarlos, ni para odiarlos.

Decidí acurrucarme más debajo mis mantas. Y esperando algunos minutos, el timbre no tardó en sonar, y al escuchar su gruesa voz, no dudé en saber que era Steven quien entraba por esa puerta. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Reafirmar mis sospechas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Lo oí hablar y su voz se notaba preocupada. ¿Qué puedo decir? Aun así es un buen amigo. Lapis le explicó la situación – ¿Y ha estado así desde que llegó?

\- Sí, no sé qué le pase. Pero no me gusta verla así… Tienes que ayudarme.

\- Tienes razón… Jamás la había visto así… Bueno, no es que la esté viendo, ya que está debajo del cubrecama, pero… tú me entiendes.

Se pusieron a charlar por un buen rato, pero esta vez en la sala. Y sólo a veces podía escuchar lo que decían, ya que habían comenzado a susurrarse entre sí. Hasta que nuevamente sentí sus pasos en mi cuarto y me aferré con mayor fuerza a mi cubierta.

\- ¿Y dices que has intentado por todos los medios?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Y qué hay de los cariñitos?

\- También lo intenté, pero no hay caso que salga… Espera… ¿A qué cariñitos te refirieres? – Al parecer Steven no le respondió, porque hubo silencio durante un largo tiempo. Pero después de eso, un lugar cercano a mí en el colchón se hundió, acercándose lentamente – Peri… Peri… Si sales de allá abajo, te daré un abrazo ¿Quieres un abrazo, no? – Su voz había sonado tan cálida, que por un momento bajé la guardia – Ven… Déjame verte y te daré un premio especial… - _¿Será cierto?_ – Ven… y… ¡Ahora! – _¿Qué?_

No sé en qué momento, o más bien, en qué segundo me habían arrancado la colcha de encima, pero en cuanto me vi descubierta, pude sentir como inmediatamente Lapis me tomaba entre sus brazos y me atajaba para no dejarme ir, mientras Steven sostenía con orgullo mi edredón.

\- Muy bien, la tenemos – Alardeó victorioso y justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono – Oops, un momento. Contesto y regreso…

\- Perfecto. Esto me dará tiempo para que hablemos…

Dirigí mis ojos a Lazuli y ella me dedicó una mirada compasiva, colocando sus manos en mis mejillas y acariciándolas con suavidad con sus pulgares.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – _¿Llorar? ¿En qué momento empecé a llorar?_ Utilicé mis propias manos para limpiar mis lágrimas, impidiéndoselo a Lapis, quien me miró recelosa.

\- No estoy llorando – Intenté decir, pero no valió la pena. Obviamente no me creería.

\- Sí lo estás. Pero no discutiré eso precisamente. Quiero que me digas qué pasó… ¿Dije algo que no te gustase? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo que te hirió? – No pude sostenerle la mirada y esta vez sí sentí como mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas – Peridot…

\- La verdad no es nada… Es que estoy un poco sensible. Ya sabes – Limpié mis ojos con el extremo inferior de la palma de mi mano y la miré – Mujer… Días complicados.

\- Sí. Te lo creería si no fuera porque te conozco desde hace meses y nunca te había visto así…

\- Pero es verdad… Lo juro. Solo estoy sensible… Hay veces que me pasa… Recuerdo cosas… Recuerdo a mamá… Sólo eso…

\- Aw, Peridot ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Ella me abrazó cálidamente, acariciando mi espalda con sus dedos y formando trazos circulares con ellos – Sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti… Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, eres libre de hacerlo – Ella me miró y yo asentí, volviendo a abrazarla para así ocultar mi rostro. _Lamento ocupar a mamá para esto, pero por ahora será lo mejor_ – Ahora dime que ya estás mejor – Lapis me volvió a separar para que sus ojos quedaran frente a los míos. Y yo no le dije nada, sólo atiné a tomar su rostro entre mis manos y acercarla a mí, quedando aún más cerca que minutos atrás. Ella me sonrió, abrazándome, con sus manos sujetando mi cintura, y yo sonreí de lado al sentirla. Aunque no era tanto eso lo que me preocupaba, sino las ganas increíbles de querer besarla. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tengo un miedo atroz por esto. Además, sería la primera vez que me comporto de esta manera. ¿Será que me atrevo? – Tus manos son tan pequeñitas…

\- Mmh… - Torcí los labios. _Definitivamente no puedo._

Y para cuando había decidido separarme, a Lapis se le ocurre justamente apretar el abrazo, rodeando completamente mi cintura con sus brazos. Dejándome ahora a milímetros sobre su rostro e hincada sobre sus piernas – Ahm…

Bien. Ella me lo está pidiendo.

Esta vez tomé su rostro con aún más seguridad que antes, y con un movimiento certero, en el que ella me recibió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su cara, pasé mi lengua por sus labios de la misma forma en la que ella lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sólo que en vez de molestarle, comenzó a reír por lo bajo, casi burlándose de mí. Y estuve a punto de reclamarle por ello, pero en vez de eso, mi espalda se tensó al escuchar la voz de Steven detrás de mí.

\- Ah… Chicas… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- Steven – Lapis lo buscó con la mirada y le dio una sonrisa bobalicona, soltando su agarre en mi – Sólo estábamos reconciliándonos…

\- ¿Y se reconcilian dándose lamidas?

\- Algo por el estilo - Él sacudió su cabeza y le restó importancia al asunto.

\- Como sea… Perla me llamó, quería saber qué pasaba con Peridot. Le conté todo y vendrá con Amatista en la tarde. Así que ya que están mejor… ¿Les parece una noche de películas?

\- Por mí no hay problema – Respondió Lapis casi de inmediato. Y yo, ya sentada sobre el colchón, asentí.

\- Por mí tampoco…

* * *

 _Aw, gracias Lazuli05. Mi primer comentario, Corazones para ti._

 _Segundo capítulo y como siempre menciono al final:_

 _¡DISCULPEN LA "FARTA" DE "ORTO" QUE TENGO! 7.7_

 _(¿Será que lo dejo así? Seee)_

 _Nos leemos hasta la prox (-3-)_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sin demoras.

leed.

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece, :,(**

* * *

 **POV Peridot**

Había terminado de cerrar la llave de la ducha, dejando que las últimas gotas de ésta se deslizaran por mi frente y cabello. Había tomado la cortina que me separaba de la otra mitad del baño y la había cerrado para así poder salir. Y había terminado de vestirme cuando dos golpecitos en la puerta me avisaban de que alguien me llamaba al otro lado de ésta. Giré mi rostro, pero no contesté nada hasta que me hablaron.

\- Peridot ¿Ya terminaste? – Lapis me preguntó con un tono disminuido y reconfortante. Sonreí para mí misma y luego asentí, aunque no pudiese verme. Entonces no tenía de otra que contestar.

\- Ah… Sí. Ya acabé.

\- ¿Me puedes abrir? Tengo tus zapatillas – Yo me acerqué a la puerta después de haber envuelto una toalla alrededor de mi cuello y así evitando que las gotas de mi pelo fueran a parar al piso. Peligroso, si pensamos que la losa del baño es resbalosa. Le abrí la puerta a Lazuli y ella me recibió con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro – Ah. Pero ya veo que estás completamente lista… Bien – Sacudió sus hombros y me señaló el retrete con la mano que no sostenía mis zapatillas verdes – Vete a sentar ahí.

\- ¿Para qué? – La cuestioné confundida y, hasta cierto punto, desconfiada.

\- Para ponerte las zapatillas. Ya, ya, ya – Me dio leves topes con su mano y me hizo cambiar de dirección, yendo a sentarme sobre mi retrete con la tapa cerrada.

\- No creo que esto sea necesario – Le dirigí una mirada incomoda, pero ella me ignoró olímpicamente, arreglando los cordones de mis zapatos. Obvio que esto era innecesario según yo, pero ¿cómo resistirme a esta clase de atenciones? Me sentía como una niña nuevamente, y a veces eso no es tan malo – Lapis…

\- Dame – Dijo, exigiendo que le pasase mis pies. Pero yo no hice ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. Ella se las arregló para ponerme las zapatillas hasta dejarlas abrochadas a la perfección, haciendo un gesto de victoria al ver su trabajo completado. Fue en ese momento en que Steven decidió hacer acto de presencia con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, además de un par de verduras y otros trozos de comida en él.

\- Oh. Pero qué veo, Lapis ¿Ya terminaste de mudar a tu bebé?

\- Cierra la boca – Le devolvió ella con una sonrisa radiante y haciendo un gesto de querer golpearlo. Él se alejó por instinto, sin parar de reír.

\- Pero Lapis… No puedes actuar así frente a tu bebé ¿Qué modales le enseñas?

\- Ya Steven – Lazuli se puso de pie frente a mí, dándole una mirada cansada al idiota de rizos – Sabes que eso sería raro… Y también sabes por qué…

\- Oh, cierto… Tienen la misma edad…

\- Oye y por cierto ¿Cómo va la cena? – Al Lapis decir esto, Steven transformó su gesto a uno magnificado, haciéndose el elegante.

\- Serán bendecidas por mi comida. Jamás en sus vidas sus paladares tendrán la oportunidad de probar algo tan exquisito como lo que mis manos acaban de preparar. Sólo falta que el pollo termine de hornearse.

\- Muy bien, _chefcito._ Sólo déjanos salir del baño.

* * *

Steven pasó nuevamente a la cocina. Se colocó el delantal y siguió preparando y ajustando los últimos detalles de su, según él, estupenda comida. Mientras yo pasaba a sentarme en el sofá y Lapis hacía lo mismo, sosteniendo un peine en sus manos. Yo la miré extrañada, tratando de que las gotas de mi pelo no cayeran fuera de la toalla, y ella me sonrió, sacudiendo la peineta entre sus dedos.

\- Hora de peinar ese cabello – Me propuso e intentó acercarse, pero yo me alejé un par de centímetros, sin quitar la toalla de mi cabeza.

\- E-espera… Esto es algo que debo hacer yo – Le dije, queriendo hacer el amague de quitarle la peineta, pero ella se negó, alejándola de mi alcance.

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que no puedo hacerlo yo?

\- Lapis, es en serio… - Le supliqué, tratando de hacer el gesto más adorable que viese en su vida, pero al parecer ella no se lo tragaba. Y tuvo que aparecer Steven para explicarle la situación, desde la cocina.

\- Lo que sucede es que a Peridot no le gusta que nadie toque su pelo… Ni mucho menos lo peine…

\- Ahg. No es cierto – Lapis bufó, soltando un gesto desentendido – He visto cómo te tocan el pelo y yo misma lo he hecho…

\- Sí, pero no es _"ese"_ tocar… - Volví a contestar y Steven también me ayudó, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

\- Lo que sucede es que la última persona que peinó a Peridot fue su madre… Y no ha querido que nadie la peine desde entonces… Sola ella… Aunque… es lo lógico. Todos nos peinamos solitos… Yo lo hago hace dos años…

\- P-pero tienes veintiuno – Lazuli se giró a verlo y Steven sonrió, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

\- ¡Oh, esto ya está casi listo!

No quisimos darle más importancia a sus asuntos, ya que Steven siempre ha sido un chico bastante especial. Así que volvimos a nuestra discusión actual. Lapis Lazuli queriendo peinarme y yo tratando de impedirlo.

\- Sé que es importante para ti, Peridot. Pero es algo que debo hacer… - Yo solté una risilla nerviosa, aún manteniendo distancia.

\- No es necesario, Lapis. Además… es difícil hacerlo ¿Sabes? Porque tienes que lograr que quede de una forma bastante particular… Y a mí me toma tiempo… - Intenté persuadirla, pero ella se negaba a hacerme caso. Más bien, ahora se veía mucho más interesada en hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tienes una técnica para arreglar tu cabello? ¡Yo quiero aprender! – Diablos. Me abofeteé mentalmente por esto. No, no tengo ninguna técnica para arreglar mi cabello. De hecho, si la tuviera, no dejaría que se viera tal y como siempre se ve. Porque digo, no creo que a nadie se le ocurriera tener a propósito un peinado tan erizado como el mío, pero de todas formas, cuando lo arreglo, es solo para que no parezca una palmera, eso es todo.

\- No… Digo, sí. O sea… No sé… Ya sabes… Es que se hace… Y yo… Y luego tú… Y ¡Ah! Está bien – Me crucé de brazos, derrotada y mal humorada – Tú ganas… pero sólo por esta vez…

\- Yay.

Lazuli me hizo colocar de espaldas a ella mientras se acomodaba detrás de mí, tomando la toalla entre sus manos y revolviendo mi cabello con ella, hasta el punto de no derramar esos enormes goterones que antes caían de él. Luego tomó el peine y con cuidado lo deslizó por mi pelo haciendo que éste se levantara después del recorrido que hizo. Casi de inmediato pude sentir su risa en mis oídos.

\- Ay, no puede ser… Se levanta si paso la peineta así – Y dicho esto, volvió a intentarlo, comenzando a jugar con mi pelo – Esto es divertido… Pareces un erizo.

\- Oye, oye, oye… Te dije que no es un juego – Le recriminé, deteniéndola en el acto, y ella sonrió sacándome la lengua.

\- Muy bien… Pero sabes que lo hago con cariño.

Continuó. Pero esta vez dejó de ser diversión. Lapis se había concentrado en deslizar la peineta con suma suavidad por entre cada uno de mis cabellos. A veces utilizaba su mano para guiarse mejor, otras las utilizaba para poder dar mejor forma a la mata que tenía por pelo. Pero sea como fuese, había una clara diferencia con respecto a lo que ahora me hacía sentir.

Podía sentir como si mi propia madre estuviera actuando a través de sus manos. O todavía mejor. Me transmitía una extraña calidez que en mi vida había sentido, pero que me gustaba, que realmente me fascinaba, hasta el punto de querer mecerme y dormirme sentada.

Cerré mis ojos casi por instinto y al Lapis notarlo, creo yo, soltó una leve risilla, sin dejar de hacer magia sobre mi cabeza.

\- Al parecer no lo hago tan mal ¿Eh? – Pude percibir su tono burlón, pero no me importó en absoluto. Sólo seguí deleitándome con su toque – Tomaré eso como un sí… A este punto siento que podría ser yo quien te peine para toda la vida… ¿Eso te gustaría? – Luego sus manos dejaron de moverse, lo cual me disgustó. Pero al saberla al lado mío, cerca de mi oído y con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, todo signo de comodidad desapareció y en cambio, fue reemplazado por vergüenza al haber sido descubierta – ¿Te gustaría que fuera yo quien te peinase para toda la vida? – Sus brazos pasaron por debajo de mis axilas y me rodearon con fuerza, apretando mi espalda contra el pecho de Lazuli, y haciendo que su azulado cabello, fuera a parar contra el mío – ¿Mmm?

\- Lapis – Quise reírme. Y lo hice. Y ella también lo hizo. Como si esto fuese un juego, como si esto fuera verdad. Quizás una propuesta. Quizás una ilusión mía ¿Cómo saberlo? Lo único que tengo seguro es que no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

\- La comida ya está lista… A sus puestos, chicas.

Y no sería difícil para mí acostumbrarme a una vida acompañada.

* * *

 **POV LAPIS**

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Había terminado de chequear la hora en el celular de Steven y por coincidencia llamaron a la puerta, Amatista y Perla haciéndose presentes. Saludaron a todos con un magnifico humor y se detuvieron minuciosamente en Peridot, verificando que todo estuviese bien. Algo que de alguna forma me alegró. Se nota que ellas se preocupan mucho por la pequeña escuincle y eso a mí me alivia bastante.

El hecho de saber que ella tiene una familia, que no es su familia, es muy lindo de apreciar. Cada uno de sus miembros conociéndola y sabiendo como animarla. Sus puntos débiles y aquellos que la hacen reír. Y sería hermoso poder formar parte de esa clase de familias y no de las que uno mismo podría tener.

¿Injusto? No lo creo.

\- Hey, Lapis – Unos golpecillos en mis costillas comenzaron a incomodarme. Y cuando me giré para qué era, vi a Steven encajándome su codo de manera sigilosa en el costado de mi cuerpo. Alcé una ceja ante su extraña actitud.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunté cruzándome de brazos, a lo que él rió.

\- Nada. Es que te habías quedado parada como estatua… Y quería saber si cobrabas como esas personas que se pintan de bronce y sólo se mueven cuando les arrojas una moneda – Él me sonrió, esperando a que entendiera su referencia, pero no he viajado o salido tanto como para saber de qué me habla.

\- No lo pillo…

\- Es de esos señores… que se pintan completos de colores bronce, dorados o plateados… Y están parados, sin hacer nada… Y sólo se mueven cuando les arrojas una moneda…

\- ¿Y cómo para qué hacen eso? – Lo cuestioné, esperando a que él tuviese la respuesta. Pero por su cara, era obvio que no manejaba esa información. Así que sacudió sus hombros, ignorante.

\- Yo que sé, cada loco con su rollo. Y a ti… ¿Te sucede algo?

\- ¿Por qué habría?

\- Haz estado todo el día con tus ojos pendientes de Peridot – Steven ocupó sus manos como visores, para hacer hincapié en sus palabras – Vigilándola. Ni siquiera me haces caso a mí…

Yo comencé a reír, pero no de forma estrepitosa. Porque era cierto. He estado pendiente de ella todo este tiempo, pero no es para menos. Peridot ha dado tanto por mí, que sería estúpido no retribuirle con la misma moneda. Es una buena persona y se merece lo mejor.

\- Bueno… ¿Y qué película veremos? – La voz de Amatista me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella revisando el set de películas y discos que tenía Peridot dentro de un cartucho. Yo y Steven nos acercamos al sofá donde todas esperaban.

\- Podríamos ver una de acción… Creo que tengo la…

\- ¡Oh, espera! ¿Y qué tal esta? – Ame levantó uno de los CD´s mostrándonoslo. Era un film de terror, quizás de varios años atrás. De esos que no estaban para nada censurados y las escenas de gore hasta parecían graciosas. Steven fue el primero en rebatir, negándose a ver una película de ese estilo – ¿Entonces cuál? No tienes muchas buenas películas… La mayoría son series… C.P.H, Mayordomito, los amigos llorones del desayuno…

\- Es que esas las tengo porque las veo con ustedes – Sonrió Peridot, arrebatándole el cartucho a Amatista y viendo las portadas de una en una – C.P.H la veo con Lapis ahora… Y podríamos verla ahora que…

\- ¡NO! – Tanto Steven como Amatista se rehusaron de inmediato – Ya tuvimos que sufrir una vez, no queremos más.

\- No es tan mala – Intenté apoyar, pero ambos me dirigieron una mirada de muerte, que preferí evadir – Sólo decía…

\- ¿Entonces, cuál veremos? – Preguntó Perla, después de permanecer un buen rato callada.

\- ¿Qué tal la de _Lonely Blade_?

\- Esa la hemos visto mil veces - Se quejó Ame.

Y así continuamos por un buen rato peleando para decidir qué película ver. Yo realmente no estaba interesada en ninguna, lo único que me importaba es que Peridot estuviese mejor. Y por lo que se veía, había recuperado sus ánimos completamente. Sonreía, regañaba, peleaba, abrazaba. Era tenerla de vuelta.

Pasados unos quince minutos, Amatista decidió que veríamos una de comedia. Mucho mejor que ver duendes mutantes o ninjas peleando contra un trapeador. Peridot se levantó para hacer un té para Perla, mientras todos los demás nos acomodábamos en el sofá, quedando ligeramente apretujados. Ame terminó de colocar la película en el DVD y se fue a sentar, todos esperando sólo a que Peridot llegara.

\- Ya mueve tu trasero, Dot – La apresuró Ame y luego de unos segundos ella apareció con la taza de té para Perla y un bol con palomitas, que dejó sobre las piernas de Steven, quien se encontraba en medio de mí y Perla.

\- Oigan. ¿Y ahora donde me siento yo?

\- Pues, para qué está el piso ¿No? – Peridot miró a Amatista con los ojos entrecerrados y sin decir mucho más, suspiró. Iba a tomar asiento sobre el piso, cuando yo la detuve, jalándola de su camisa y atrayéndola hacía mí, tomando así asiento sobre mis piernas.

\- Bien… que empiece ya la tonta película – Dije y no demoraron nada en ponerle _play_.

Tengo que admitir que la película de comedia, realmente no tenía mucho de comedia. Más bien era un romance absurdo. Un tipo que pasaba por muchas situaciones inesperadas para conseguir a una chica. Tonto, pero se podía ver sin ningún problema. A no ser que fueras una chica de baja estatura, con cabello dorado y ojos verdes, que se cerraban cada cinco segundos, intentando en lo posible no quedarse dormida.

Di un vistazo a los demás, Perla y Steven estaban muy entretenidos viendo la película, incluso a veces comentaban entre ellos algunos hechos. Amatista fingía desinterés, pero se podía notar a simple vista que deseaba con todo su ser, ver en qué terminaba. Después de todo, ella misma la había escogido.

Y yo, yo no estaba para nada interesada. Más me interesaba lograr que Peridot durmiese a otra cosa. Así que, abrazándola y acomodando su cuerpo mejor contra mi pecho, le susurré al oído con dulzura.

\- Ya no te hagas la fuerte y duérmete ya. Apuesto a que no has dormido nada… - Ella intentó enderezar su cabeza y abrir los ojos, pero le fue imposible, así que murmuró entre dormida.

\- Yo estoy bien… Estoy durmiendo ¿ves?... Estoy despierta… Durmiendo…

\- Si te resistes, yo te convenceré.

La arrullé. La acerqué más a mí y la mecí como un bebé. Porque ella provoca esa ternura en mí, que me hace querer tenerla entre mis brazos y arrullarla como si estuviera bajo mis cuidados. Pero mucho más que eso. Y no porque ella me necesitara, porque confió en sus amigos y también en que ellos harían cualquier cosa por verla bien, sino porque soy yo quien la necesita. Soy yo quien busca su cariño, su compasión y su bondad. Por ello lo hago.

Acaricié su cabello con mis dedos enredándose en él. Le besé la frente teniendo el mayor de los cuidados y tal vez lo hice un par de veces más de lo necesario. Y así, fui logrando de a poco que se quedara dormida. Cerca de la mitad o pasada la mitad de la película, Peridot ya casi roncaba encima de mí. Entonces aproveché el momento, y llevándomela en brazos y además dando las debidas explicaciones, me fui con ella a la pieza y la recosté con suavidad sobre la cama.

Dormía como un angelito.

Tomé lugar junto a ella, dejando caer mi cuerpo a su lado. Por instinto y costumbre, creo, Peridot se acurrucó a mi lado y su mano apretó despacio el cuello de mi blusa. Yo pasé mi mano por su cintura y me mantuve un rato así, hasta creer que Peridot seguía lo suficientemente dormida, como para ir y regresar con los demás. Pero al momento de pararme, confirmé mi equivocación, porque su pequeña mano no me había soltado.

La miré con las cejas fruncidas en confusión y ella sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, tal vez porque no pudiese, me susurró.

\- ¿A-a dónde vas? – No estoy segura de si me preguntó esto a consciencia o si sólo fue de manera mecánica. Pero era claro que no quería dejarme ir. Me acerqué hasta su oído y le devolví una respuesta.

\- Voy a adelante con los demás. No podemos dejar a nuestros invitados.

\- Sí podemos… ellos son… ellos son… como de la casa.

Su respuesta me enterneció. Tal vez más por el hecho de que su voz sonaba tan adormilada que se me hacía encantadora. Pero realmente no era buena idea dejar a los chicos solos, por lo menos, no fue la clase de enseñanza que se me dio.

Volví a acomodarla mejor, cubriéndola con las sábanas, en lo que yo me ponía de pie. Luego me acerqué a su rostro y dejé un suave beso sobre sus labios, que demoré a propósito, para después alejarme y no escuchar replica alguna.

\- Voy a adelante…

\- Ajá – Su sonrisa, desde lejos, aun así se podía apreciar.

Volví a donde los chicos, sin decir palabra.

* * *

 **POV PERIDOT**

Desperté, buscando con los ojos cerrados a Lazuli. Moví mis manos por todos los alrededores de la cama, hasta que me encontré con un bulto en particular, pero no se parecía nada en cómo es tocar a Lapis. Abrí mis ojos, queriendo encontrar una explicación y al hacerlo, pude notar una mata de pelo, extremadamente largo, que no pertenecía a mi habitual compañera de habitación. Y mucho más allá de Amatista, estaba Perla, durmiendo arrinconada, con un brazo de esta mole que tengo por amiga, encima de ella. Gruñí en voz baja, decepcionada por el resultado.

\- ¿Y qué demonios hacen aquí? – Mascullé y me puse de pie, yendo de inmediato a la sala principal. Pero antes de hacerme notar, me detuve justo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, escuchando voces. Steven era quien hablaba ahora.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle? – Su voz sonaba un poco preocupada y cautelosa. Quizás escondían algún secreto. Así que me asomé un tanto, para averiguar más. Grande fue mi sorpresa al verlos a los dos, sentados en el sofá, y abrazados como si se tratase de una pareja de toda la vida. Casi lastimo mi mano, al encajarle tan brutalmente mis uñas.

\- No lo sé. Sabes cómo es ella. Quizás se lo tome a mal… No quiero herir sus sentimientos.

\- _¿Herir mis sentimientos?_ – Me llevé casualmente una mano al corazón – _¿Hablan de mí?_

\- Conozco a Peri de toda la vida. Y sé que lo pasará por alto. Ella es capaz de superar cualquier cosa. Además, no es justo que mantengamos esto sólo entre nosotros dos.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si no le gusta? Tal vez me corra del departamento ¿Y dónde me iré?

\- Bueno, pues…

\- No me iré a vivir contigo. Sería incómodo con tu padre ahí…

\- No lo será tanto – Escuché reír a Steven, pero Lapis no dijo nada. Ni siquiera podía saber si le hizo un gesto, porque estaban de espalda hacía mí. Pero sí pude ver como Steven apretaba más el abrazo – Perdón…

\- Ya dejemos el tema ¿Quieres?

\- Por su puesto, nada más de Jasper – Concluyó mi amigo de rizos y con un suave movimiento, que a mí me pareció en cámara lenta, se acercó a Lapis con la intención de besarla.

Corrí como si la distancia a recorrer fuera de kilómetros y yo tuviera detrás de mí una feroz manada de lobos hambrientos. Logrando así, sostener mis manos en el respaldo, dar una vuelta encima del sofá, y caer a la perfección sobre las piernas de Lapis. Haciendo que Steven se alejara sólo del asombro. _Misión cumplida_. Sonreí.

\- ¿Pe-Peridot? – Tartamudeó, alejándose de nosotras y comenzando a rascar la parte posterior de su cuello, con vergüenza – Qué temprano te levantas.

\- Ajá. Sí. Me gusta madrugar… - Gruñí. Guindándome del cuello de Lazuli y dándole una mirada de muerte al gordinflón. Entonces sentí dos manos tomar mis mejillas, que me acercaron de a poco a los labios de Lapis, hasta terminar presa de un beso cargado cerca de mis labios, pero no en ellos. Al separarse, ella me miró y me sonrió.

\- Qué bueno verte.

\- Ahm… Ah… Sí… yo…

Y antes de poder decir ni pío, el timbre del departamento sonó. Yendo Steven en respuesta. Abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaban Rubí, Zafiro y Garnet, sosteniendo ésta última entre sus manos, una pequeña caja de color caqui.

Yo quise levantarme para ir saludarlos, pero Lapis no me dejó ir, aunque no parecía recelosa, sino que simplemente no lo quiso hacer. Me quedé arrodillada sobre sus piernas, mientras ella me abrazaba, y extendí mis manos hacía los chicos, esperando mi supuesto regalo.

\- ¡Zafiro! ¡Garnet! ¡Rubí! ¡Qué bueno verlos! – Garnet se acercó, con una pequeña sonrisa y me dio la caja.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo – Farfulló Rubí, sosteniendo sus manos en jarra – ¿Alguna vez nos saludaras de verdad a nosotros y no al regalo?

\- Saben que los quiero. Pero saben también que quiero a los regalos – Zafiro rió por lo bajo, señorialmente.

\- Ya te conocemos, y por eso de igual forma te queremos.

Sonreí a Zafi. Y retomé asiento sobre las piernas de Lapis, llamando su atención también, por la caja que sostenían mis manos. Abrí la tapa de ésta y dentro encontré un montón de papel, que en su interior, contenía un precioso llavero metálico de mi serie favorita, C.P.H. Mis ojos brillaron de la emoción.

\- Wow… gracias… - Las palabras no me salían. Pero sabía que ellos me entendían, porque sus sonrisas eran capaz de transmitírmelo – Son los mejores…

* * *

El día avanzó. Y cuando fueron las doce del día, ya todos los chicos se habían marchado. Fue una bonita instancia tenerlos para animarme. Pero como yo aún no tenía ganas de hacer nada productivo, me puse a jugar video juegos mientras Lapis se preparaba un té en la cocina, ella haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando, pero nada realmente importante. La mayoría de ellos, de hecho, eran para molestarme y hacerme perder la concentración en mi partida. Que obviamente no lograría, a no ser que ocupara su arma secreta. La cual no voy a nombrar.

Estuve mucho tiempo con toda mi atención en la pantalla de mi televisión, cuando un pensamiento extraño, llegó a mi mente, desconcentrándome. Sacudí la cabeza y tuve que ponerle pausa al juego, cuando lo recordé. Aquella extraña conversación y aquel desconocido nombre salido de la boca de Steven. _Jasper._

Me volteé para ver a Lapis bebiendo distraídamente de su taza de té. Y me decidí a preguntar, sin temor a su respuesta.

\- ¿Lapis? – Ella alzó sus cejas, dejándome saber que tenía su atención – ¿Quién es Jasper?

Y la taza que sostenían sus manos, se rompió en mil pedazos.

* * *

WHAT? WHO IS JASPER?

WHO IS PINK DIAMOND? AND MORE IMPORTANT... WHO IS MY FATHER?

WE'LL NEVER KNOW IT!

 **Gracias a mis dos queridas personitas que me comentan.**

 **Yo siempre he pensado que no le dejan reviews a mis historias, porque los dejo sin palabras :')**

 **(xD)**

 **Me gustan los hombres G. Y mi canción favorita es "Te quiero" y "Devuélveme a mi chica".**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, sin demoras.

leed.

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece, :,(**

 **¿Deja vú?**

* * *

 **POV´s Peridot**

\- ¿Cu-cuánto escuchaste? – Su voz tambaleó. Pero realmente, no me preocupaba aquello. Tuve que ir rápidamente a donde se encontraba para verificar si no se había lastimado, en especial, con el té caliente esparcido por el piso, al igual que los trozos de porcelana.

\- ¿No te hiciste daño? – La tomé de la cintura, alejándola del regadío, y la miré a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza. Aunque más que responderme, era como si recién estuviera saliendo de su estupor – ¿Lapis?

\- Ahm… No, estoy bien. Yo… ¡Responde mi pregunta! – Nuevamente sus ojos me mostraron miedo, y se separó de mí. Sabía que esto le hacía daño, pero, lo mejor sería que le preguntase ya y ver si la puedo ayudar.

\- Lo suficiente – Me crucé de brazos, queriendo parecer severa. Pero lo cierto es que no había escuchado nada, sólo el nombre. Aun así, tenía que ser algo importante, para Lapis reaccionar de esta manera. Ella me observó por unos segundos, usando sus ojos azul profundo contra mí. Y después de un tiempo, suspiró.

\- No escuchaste nada ¿Verdad? – Mi convicción se rompió.

\- Ahm… Bueno, no. La verdad no, pero… Me gustaría saberlo ¿Qué me ocultas?

\- Es… Es algo difícil de explicar. Y después de lo que pasó… ayer. No sé si sea buena idea hablar de ello – Rascó su nuca, avergonzada. Luego se giró y fue por un trapo a la cocina, queriendo limpiar el desastre que había, pero yo la detuve, antes de que se inclinara al suelo, mirándola desde mi puesto.

\- No te preocupes por ello – Le dije y luego señale al suelo – Y tampoco por esto. Sólo dime que pasa… - Ella dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y además soltó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Muy bien… Te contaré todo.

Nos acercamos al sofá, donde tomamos asiento. No dijimos nada durante algunos segundos, pero supongo que Lapis debía estar escogiendo sus palabras antes de hablar. Pasé uno de mis brazos por detrás del respaldo del sillón y no le quité la vista de encima, haciéndola reaccionar.

\- Realmente no sé cómo comenzar – Me sonrió de lado y sus ojos fueron a parar a sus manos, que arrugaban la blusa que llevaba puesta – Es… complicado…

\- Puedes comenzar desde el principio, si quieres ¡O mejor aún! Yo podría hacerte preguntas.

\- Supongo que es más fácil así…

\- Muy bien – Me acomodé, para poder mirarla mejor – Empecemos por saber quién es Jasper…

\- Bueno, Jasper es… Así como mi novio – Alcé las cejas, entre sorprendida y confundida – Más como un prometido, si te lo pongo más fácil.

\- ¿Prometido? ¿Estás comprometida? – Mi mandíbula casi se cayó del asombro. De verdad no me esperaba eso.

\- Algo… ¿así? – Observé sus hombros encogerse, mientras ella me daba una sonrisa torcida y avergonzada.

No supe como digerir aquello, pero no podía sentirme ahora como la víctima. No soy esencialmente yo la del problema. Carraspeé mi garganta y continúe.

\- Así que… tienes un novio… ¿Y por qué te fuiste entonces? ¿Estás escapando de algo? ¿De él, quizás?

\- Es porque… ¡no estoy enamorada! – Se levantó, y su tono se volvió dolido e inconforme de repente – Sé que ya muchas cosas no se hacen por amor, pero de verdad. ¿Tener que estar con alguien que ni siquiera aprecias por toda una vida? Dame un respiro.

Tuve que girarme para seguirle el paso, ella se movía de un lado a otro, agitando los brazos, y con mucha frustración.

\- Y si no te gusta ¿por qué estás con él? – Lapis se detuvo justo delante de la puerta principal. Y me miró con sus ojos entre cerrados.

\- Porque… porque… Tengo un problema – Se acercó a mí y se detuvo justo detrás del sofá, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de éste. Yo la miré, sin decir mucho, pero tenía gran curiosidad – ¿Te has enamorado antes, Peridot? – Me preguntó y yo fruncí los labios.

\- Ahm… Bueno… Es difícil decirlo, porque… _"Antes"_ no me he enamorado. Sí me comprendes ¿verdad?

\- O sea que no te has enamorado nunca – Aseveró, disfrazándolo como si fuera una pregunta, que yo preferí evadir – Bien. Pues yo paso por lo mismo. Nunca he sentido algo verdadero por otra persona. Ninguna de esas estúpidas cosas de mariposas en el estómago o que mi corazón lata rápido. Simplemente, no soy del tipo de chica que se enamora. ¿Y tú?

\- Ahm… No… No… puff – Le di dos ligeras palmadas sobre las manos y luego me levanté, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido – _No._ ¿Mariposas? Para eso, antes debí tener gusanos y eso es muy desagradable…

\- Yo también lo creo – Lapis me siguió con la vista, hasta que yo me perdí en la cocina, tomando el mismo trapo que antes ella había tomado, para poder limpiar el desastre que había hecho – Pero eso… no significa que nunca te guste alguien ¿cierto?

\- Bueno. Eso de gustar como que… no es para mí ¿Sabes? – Obtuve su atención y se paró justo frente a mí, para agacharse y recoger los pedazos de porcelana rota – Yo, realmente, nunca he sentido algo así por alguien…

\- Ni yo… _Antes…_

\- No me digas que sientes "mariposas en el estómago", Lapis – Me reí a expensas de ella y Lapis sólo tiró a sonrojarse, desviando la mirada. Acto que me disgustó, sin saber por qué.

\- No mariposas en el estómago, idiota. Sólo… sensaciones extrañas.

\- Cuidado con eso – La ignoré, estirando mi mano para que dejase la losa sobre ésta, y Lapis lo hizo sin demorar, pero también, sin dejar el tema de lado. Incluso, si yo ya no la miraba y me iba a botar los quebraderos.

\- Tengo estas sensaciones de sentirme nerviosa a su lado, pero cómoda. Al punto de ni siquiera notárseme. Digo, creo que soy capaz de lograr lo que sea, mientras esté a mi lado. Y gracias a…

\- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que _ahora_ _sí_ te estás enamorando?

\- ¿Es muy malo eso? – Sus cejas se fruncieron en incomodidad y vergüenza. Una combinación rara de ver en Lazuli, pero supongo que lo valía, después de la mirada que yo le estaba dirigiendo. Sobre todo por ese repentino sentimiento de ira, que crecía en mi interior.

\- No lo sé ¿Lo es? – Devolví, echando el paño a un lado, y poniendo mis brazos en jarra.

\- Tal vez… porque no se siente muy bien admitirlo. Por lo menos, no como creí que se sentiría.

\- ¿Y cómo creíste que se sentiría? – Mi tono de voz estaba sonando más cortante de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y, totalmente, no quería que sonara así. En especial, si Lapis comenzaba a retraerse, ocultando sus manos de mí. Di un largo suspiro y me acerqué, yendo a por ella – Disculpa. Soy mala con estas cosas – Levanté mi brazo y saqué sus manos de atrás de su espalda, viendo como una de ellas tenía un ligero corte, que no paraba de sangrar – Te dije que tenías que ser cuidadosa…

\- Lo sé – Llegamos hasta el lavaplatos y abriendo la llave, dejé que el agua escurriera por su herida, hasta limpiarla completamente. Luego la sequé con cuidado, con la tela de mi camisa, y dejé un casto beso sobre sus dedos, volviéndome para sonreírle.

\- No está mal… Amar a alguien es un sentimiento increíble. Y más si es correspondido.

\- Sí – Rió, y de paso, dejó escapar un ligero ronquido – Siempre y cuando estés segura de eso. Pero no es mi caso…

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes – Me separé de ella, abandonando sus manos – Estoy muy segura de que nadie podría rechazarte. Eres tan… bonita y linda persona. En todos los sentidos – " _Yo al menos, jamás pensaría en rechazarte"._

\- Gracias. Siempre sabes qué decir. Tienes un don – Lapis me tomó por los hombros y me abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello – Eres como un duende con una olla de oro como corazón.

\- ¿Gracias? – Correspondí su abrazo, pero no muy segura de su _¿halago?_ Como sea. Sólo me quedaba disfrutar de esto.

\- No soy muy buena… para decirle cosas bonitas a la gente, pero… - Dijo y se alejó unos centímetros, para verme a los ojos, y después pegó su frente a la mía, sin borrar la sonrisa creciente de su rostro. Tan hermosa como siempre – Pero pienso muchas cosas bonitas de ti…

\- Eso estuvo acertado – Besé su nariz, cortando el abrazo, definitivamente – Y cambiando el tema. Olvidándome de esa estupidez de Jasper y del amor… No tengo nada de ganas de quedarme a preparar algo de comer ¿Qué tal si salimos?

\- ¿Estás pidiéndome una cita? Porque tengo que decirte que no fue para nada disimulado – Se cruzó de brazos y me miró divertida. Yo me sonrojé y la esquivé, caminando con rapidez a mi pieza.

\- Sólo creo que deberíamos ducharnos y salir juntas a alguna parte ¿Qué te parece? – Observé hacia atrás y pude ver a Lapis, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

\- Bueno, eso de ducharnos juntas me interesa, pero de ahí a que me vean en público contigo.

\- ¿Du-du… qué? ¡Lapis! Sólo vete a duchar y ya. Saldremos hoy.

* * *

Coloqué mi gorra de invierno sobre mi cabeza, y una vez hube terminado de abrochar mi chaqueta, salí de mi habitación, viendo a Lapis terminando de arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo del baño. Sonreí y me acerqué para llamar su atención, pero ella al verme arrugó el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Dijo y se acercó, colocando sus ojos sobre mi gorra.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Le pregunté, sin saber bien por qué se dirigía a mí de esa manera.

\- Estás cubriendo tu cabello… ¿por qué?

\- ¿Y acaso no puedo? – Me crucé de brazos, queriendo parecer molesta, aunque realmente no lo estaba. Entonces Lapis cambió un poco su actitud, suavizándola.

\- Sí puedes, pero… Me gusta tu cabello y es aburrido si no puedo verlo…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi pelo te entretiene? Eso no sonó muy amable que digamos.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Terminó por darme una sonrisa, y eso fue suficiente para que yo olvidara todo. Así nos preparamos para salir, tomando nuestras cosas y yendo a vagar por las calles.

\- ¿Te parece comida rápida? – Propuse, mientras caminábamos por una avenida muy concurrida a esas horas. Lapis miró a su alrededor y luego a mí, dándome una mirada entristecida y un puchero.

\- _Nooo_ , comamos algo mejor.

\- ¿Mejor? – Alcé mis cejas – ¿Te refieres a comer comida sana? Creo que hay un puesto vegano que vende hamburguesas de soya a la salida del metro…

\- ¡No! Me refiero a mejor calidad ¿Has probado alguna vez la comida italiana?

\- Claro. Como un montón de pizza seguido ¿Quieres pizza? – Dije y Lapis empezó a reír soltando pequeños gruñidos de cerdito al hacerlo.

\- Nooo, tampoco me refiero a eso – Decía entre risas, lo cual se me estaba comenzando a contagiar a mí. Hasta que tomó una respiración para controlarse – Me refiero a comida de restorán. Ya sabes, gourmet.

\- Gourmet. Bueno… No es que no sepa lo que es. Pero jamás he sentido la necesidad de gastar dinero en comida costosa… No es lo mío, en especial cuando el dinero no sobra.

\- Ya, te entiendo. Pero alguna vez en tu vida tendrás que hacerlo. Y mejor aún… No tendrás que gastar ni un céntimo – Me regaló un sonrisa y luego tomó mi mando, forzándome a caminar – Todo irá por mi cuenta.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Lapis… No ganas mucho, que digamos.

\- Lo suficiente para gastarme el sueldo en invitarte a almorzar. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Nos alejamos de mi barrio habitual. Tomamos un autobús, y por cada minuto que pasaba, más y más desconocidos se me hacían los lugares. De repente, las casas y departamentos sencillos, se convirtieron en grandes edificios con ventanales que reflejaban el cielo. Los locales se hacían más y más elegantes. Y hasta las personas parecían de otra calidad, pero no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta.

Lapis me palmeó el brazo una vez llegamos. Bajamos del bus sin decir nada y ella me tomó la mano, guiándome como si conociera de sobra esta parte de la ciudad. Y tal y como ella es, tal vez sí fuera cierto que la conocía.

\- No te sorprendas – Me dijo, después de pasados los segundos en silencio, logrando obtener mi atención – Viví por aquí durante años. Conozco todo.

\- Creo que lo supuse… - Bajé la mirada y seguimos caminando.

La gente parecía más alegre por este lugar, y también más relajada. Vestían de manera sobria y cada cinco minutos se detenían, para saludarse entre ellos y hablar de cosas que yo sinceramente no dominaba. Aunque me encantaría poder hacerlo.

Nos detuvimos justo frente a un restorán, que rezaba su nombre en un inmenso cartel de colores dorado y negro, con banderas italianas a su alrededor. Y querría poder pronunciar el nombre, pero no sabía italiano, así que sería un fiasco. De todas formas, a Lapis eso no le importó. Y con fuerza, jaló de mí para poder entrar. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba oponiendo resistencia.

Luego un chico nos interceptó en la entrada, vistiendo un smoking y recibiéndonos con una gran sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, es un gusto poder ser… ¿Lapis? – Dijo. Y sus ojos desprendieron un brillo especial, al reconocer a la chica de mi lado. Lazuli sonrió, asintiendo. Y ambos corrieron a abrazarse – No puedo creerlo… - Exclamó, emocionado, soltando a _mi_ acompañante – Ha pasado un montón de tiempo ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Sí, cierto – Rió Lapis y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, haciéndome a mí fruncir el entrecejo en señal de molestia – Te he echado de menos, Lars. Pero he estado muy ocupada este tiempo, por eso no he podido venir.

\- Solías frecuentar mucho este lugar. Se siente aburrido cuando no estás por aquí ¿Y quién es tu pareja? ¿Nuevo pretendiente? – Comentó de manera acida y se volteó a mí, dándome una mirada displicente – ¿Quién es el chico?

\- ¿Chico? – Inflé el pecho, a punto de decirle lo que pensaba yo de su estúpido corte y sus horribles expansiones en las orejas, pero Lapis fue más rápida. Y cubriéndome la boca, se apresuró en contestar.

\- Es Peridot… Y no es hombre…

\- ¿No? Pero si viste como uno – Entonces se inclinó a mi altura, entrecerrando sus ojos para analizarme mejor, justo frente a mis ojos – ¿Seguro que no eres hombre?

\- ¿Te lo parezco? – Me crucé de brazo por sobre mi pecho, y gruñí.

\- Bueno, tienes cara de niña – Volvió a erguirse en su puesto y se dirigió a Lapis, volviendo a su actitud relajada y para nada hostil – ¿Misma mesa de siempre?

\- Me gustaría esta vez algo más reservado – Susurró Lazuli y luego me apuntó a mí – Es nueva en esto y no quiero que me deje en vergüenza – Lars soltó una risotada para nada disimulada.

\- Te entiendo, sígueme. Tengo algo preciso.

Nos guió a través del restorán, siempre hablando con Lapis.

Según yo, él era un chico extraño y no cabía duda en sospechar que tenía un interés muy grande en Lazuli, pero no quería darle vueltas al asunto, si no terminaría peor de lo que me sentí al ser confundida con un hombre. No lo hago a propósito, simplemente hay ropa mucho más cómoda con la que puedo contar. Y no soy de faldas o ese tipo de cosas como Lapis, eso es todo. Pero sigo siendo mujer.

* * *

Tomamos asiento en una mesa totalmente alejada del resto, casi encerradas entre cuatro paredes, si no fuera porque solo eran tres. Lars amablemente se ofreció en guardar el abrigo de Lapis, mientras ella cordialmente aceptaba. Y luego ella misma se acercó a mí y me quitó la chaqueta, bajando el cierre con cuidado hasta desprenderme de ella. No dije nada, sólo por el hecho de que dentro del lugar había una temperatura agradable.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, con dos cartolas de menú en ellas.

\- Llámenme cuando estén seguras de lo que quieren, volveré dentro de nada – Lars se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle un seductora sonrisa a Lapis. Yo bufé.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Cuestionó Laz, en cuanto el chico estuvo fuera de nuestras vistas. Bajé el menú y lo dejé a un lado, para dirigirme de lleno a ella. Pero al cruzar contacto con sus ojos, inevitablemente tuve que bajar la mirada.

\- Bueno… Nada en realidad. Solo pensaba…

\- Pero aunque solo pensaras, tú cara demuestra mucho más que eso. Ya suéltalo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustó el lugar?

\- Oh, no, no. El lugar está bien, muy bien – Le aseguré de inmediato, pero aun así ella me miraba de esa extraña forma que tiene para mirarme – Yo… el único problema es… - Suspiré – Tú estúpido admirador…

\- ¿Te refieres a Lars? – Asentí, y Lapis de inmediato comenzó a reír – Oh, no puedes. Me niego a si quiera pensar que te imaginaste a él interesado por mí. Lars ya tiene novia… Y se llama Sadie. Y aun peor, trabaja en este mismo lugar.

\- ¿A-ah sí? Ahm… Rayos.

\- Sí. Y tampoco te debes preocupar por lo demás. No estaría interesada en él, aunque fuese el último hombre en el planeta.

\- ¿Y por qué debería preocuparme por eso? – Fruncí el entrecejo, queriendo una respuesta de Lapis. Pero al sólo tener que aguantarle la mirada, gélida, que me estaba dando, preferí retractarme y tomar el menú como muralla entre las dos. Mentiría si dijera que las manos no me temblaban – Lapis, te quiero mucho… Así que, por favor, no me mates…

\- Puff. Sí, ya qué. Yo también…

* * *

Definitivamente me sentí mucho más aliviada cuando abandonamos el restorán. Y aunque fuese un buen restorán, con excelentes platillos y, por ende, excelente comida, me alegraba de sobre manera marcharme y quizás no volver nunca más. Todo con total de no volver a ver a ese estúpido chico de expansiones raras.

Y no me importa lo que diga Lapis. Él totalmente estaba colado por ella, y eso lo puedo apostar, sin importar que "Lars" tenga novia.

\- ¿Lapis? – La llamé, haciendo que me mirara de soslayo. Ambas caminábamos de regreso a la parada del autobús.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Me respondió, luego volviendo su vista al frente. La verdad, no parecía querer mirarme mucho, lo cual me incomodó.

\- Ahm… ¿Sigues molesta por lo… del restorán? – Rasqué mi cuello, buscando las palabras correctas para disculparme – Sé que me dijiste que no debería… Ahm… Ya sabes, ponerme _así_ por Lars. Pero te aseguro que tengo mis razones… - Para este entonces Lapis se había parado en su puesto y ahora me miraba expectante, cruzada de brazos. Yo suspiré, tomando valor – Eres muy linda. Y cualquier hombre se fijaría en ti. Ya sé que lo sabes y yo ya te lo he dicho antes. Es por eso que no dudo ni por un segundo en que ese chico, "Lars", se trae algo contigo… ¡Y ya sé! Tú me dices que no sientes nada por él, pero eso no quita que él te mire de la manera en que lo hacía… Y eso es tan… ¡Irritante! No puedo soportar que alguien te mire así, porque tú eres m…

\- A ver, Peridot. Cálmate ¿Quieres? – Lapis había alzado sus manos a medio cuerpo, para hacer énfasis en que me detuviera. Y claro que lo hice, frunciendo el entrecejo y la nariz – Si crees que me molestan de alguna forma tus celos, estás equivocada.

\- ¿Celos? – Mis cejas se alzaron y me boca se arqueó, dejando entrever mi claro estado de confusión. Lapis continuó hablando, ignorando mi pseudo-pregunta.

\- Y claro que encuentro lindo que te pongas así. Me gusta que te preocupes por mí… pero…

Y, de pronto, ella dejó de mirarme, y su vista se alzó a un punto equis, en el cual yo no estaba interesada en mirar. Me preocupó mucho más que su rostro cambiara de esa forma, que su gesto se horrorizara y diera paso a una expresión de miedo en su máximo esplendor. Quise hablarle, preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo.

En un sólo segundo me había quitado la gorra y se le había colocado, después, agarrándome por los hombros. Yo comencé a girar mi cabeza, para ver qué era lo que la había perturbado, pero antes de nuevamente poder hacer algo, ella me obligó a mirarla, y antes de siquiera pensar, ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, besándome espontáneamente.

¡Lapis Lazuli me estaba besando! Y claro que yo lo estaba disfrutando. Era mi primer beso. Definitivamente no me esperaba que fuera así, pero tampoco es que me molestara mucho.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí que mi cuerpo se soltaba, experimentado la mejor sensación del mundo. Lástima que tuvo que terminar antes de lo que yo hubiese querido.

\- Ya no están… Vamos…

Ciertamente, no fue una mala decisión que Lapis eligiera tomarme de la mano para hacerme caminar, porque mis piernas no respondían en absoluto. Y tampoco fue mala idea, escondernos en un callejón, porque yo ni ganas tenía de caminar. En cuanto ella se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarme, yo la sostuve por la cintura y me acerqué a su rostro, plantándole un nuevo beso. Deshaciéndome otra vez en ella.

Lapis no dijo nada, hasta que me separé.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- No digas nada – Le puse un dedo sobre la boca. Y su rostro no pudo ser más gracioso, su expresión era de completa confusión e incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Quitó mi mano de manera salvaje de su cara, agarrándome con sus puños por la chaqueta y acercando su nariz a la mía. Gruñéndome con los dientes apretados – Te estás aprovechando de la situación ¿sabes?

\- Tú empezaste – le sonreí, según yo, como una verdadera boba. Y si ella creía que con eso me iba a intimidar, estaba totalmente equivocada – Y cambiando el tema. ¿De qué arrancábamos? – Lazuli suspiró, derrotada. Recargando su espalda sobre la pared de un enorme edificio.

\- Di mi mamá y Jasper…

\- Wow…

* * *

 ** _Dos personitas más en mi club de reviews. Gracias a Yomi y Mimic, me gusta que se animen a comentar, en especial si les gusta la historia :D_**

 ** _Otra cosa, no sabía que a varias personas le gustaban los Hombres G (Es que son geniales) Eso me gusta también._**

 ** _Y otro mensaje, Yomi, como podrás ver, las apariciones de Jaspe no serán tan malas como creías._**

 ** _¡Salseo!_**

 ** _Bye Bye_**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Qué bello es vivir!

¡Con un capítulo más de mi _fantabulosa_ historia!

Jaja Xd Nel...

* * *

 **POV´s Peridot**

No tardamos en irnos de vuelta a casa.

Casi al instante en que Lapis mencionó a su mamá y a Jasper, pude ver en su rostro reflejada la desesperación, pero debo admitir que en cuanto a acciones, ella sí que sabía disimularlo muy bien. Me había dado una mirada, con sus ojos realmente oscurecidos, y acomodando mejor mi gorra sobre su cabeza, salió sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Yo la seguí a trote, sin intenciones de hablarle, claramente está. Pero me tenía muy preocupada y eso no lo iba a negar. Cuando llegamos a la parada del autobús, ella pasó sin mirar al chofer ni pagar su pasaje, que por obviedades debí pagar yo, luego se sentó en los últimos puestos del bus y allí se quedó, mirando por la ventana y a nada en específico. Tomé asiento al lado de ella y fruncí los labios. Si Lapis escapaba de su hogar, es porque definitivamente no quiere saber nada más de su familia. Pero ¿Será cien por ciento cierto eso? Quiero decir ¿Puede alguien alejarse así nada más de las personas, de un día para el otro? Debe doler. A mí me dolió.

Di un largo suspiro y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Si bien para mí no había sido un día del asco, dado que por fin había podido besar a Lapis. Ella, por el contrario, debía estar pasando por uno de sus peores momentos. Y es ahora donde más ayuda necesita, pero no me siento capaz de ayudarla. Supongo que esto tendrá que correr por cuenta de alguien más.

* * *

Abrí la puerta del departamento con lentitud y, haciéndole una señal con mi mano a Lazuli, le permití pasar primero, siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi espalda. Al acabar, observé a Lapis encaminándose al cuarto, donde cayó rendida sobre la cama.

Me senté a su lado y traté de brindarle una cálida sonrisa, pero ella ni siquiera me miraba.

\- No fue un día muy bueno ¿Eh? – Dije, para llamar su atención. Y ella sólo se limitó a volver la cabeza para poder mirarme, mas no dijo nada. Así que me animé a continuar, acomodándome sobre la cama y aclarando mi garganta – Laz, no te sientas obligada a aclararme las cosas. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…

\- Lo sé – Ella me sonrió, delicada y sutilmente seductora. Enviando un mensaje implícito con sus ojos, que pedían a muerte que me acercara. Así que no tardé nada en inclinarme para llegar hasta sus labios, viendo como ella cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad, a la medida que agotaba la distancia entre ambas. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sentir su aliento, el timbre del departamento sonó, haciéndome saltar en mi asiento y a Lapis soltar un bufido con pesadez – ¿Y ahora qué? – Gruñó entre dientes, sentándose sobre el colchón.

\- Yo voy… Sé quién es.

Ella me dedicó una mirada de muerte al darse cuenta de que yo misma había planeado una invitación sorpresa. Pero era por su propio bien. Así que la ignoré, mientras me ponía de pie e iba a atender al llamado del timbre.

No fue de asombro el ver a Steven detrás, sosteniendo una caja de donas entre sus manos.

\- Son de la "Gran Rosquilla". A Lapis le encantan.

\- Sí, la conoces _tan_ bien – Rodé los ojos y lo dejé entrar, tomando el paquete de entre sus manos y yendo a dejarlo a la cocina. Luego me giré a él, para apuntarle la habitación – Está esperándote… Sólo entra.

Steven rápidamente asintió, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se fue directamente a hablar con la desdichada Lapis Lazuli. A la vez que yo me sentaba en el sofá y prendía el televisor, esperando ver algo que me hiciera matar el tiempo mientras tanto.

* * *

Mis ojos comenzaban a pesar. Mi mente ya no estaba conectada al cien por cien con el mundo. Y quizás, si tan solo cerrara mis párpados, quedaría dormida como piedra, sin que nadie pudiese despertarme. Pero no era lo que quería, ni mucho menos con Steven en casa.

Me acerqué a ver mi teléfono tirado a un lado en el sofá, encendiendo la pantalla y divisando la hora en él. Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que Lapis y Steven hablaban en mi habitación. Y, ciertamente, se estaban tomando su tiempo.

Suspiré, lanzando de vuelta el aparato lejos de mí, a donde fuese que cayese. Y luego me levanté, yendo a la cocina y parándome justo en frente de la caja con donas que había traído mi amigo. La abrí, llevándome una grata sorpresa. Triadas de donas glaseadas, coloridas y rellenas. Una variedad increíble y apetitosa.

Me relamí los labios, frotándome las manos con ansiedad. Probaría una y no me preocuparía por nadie más. Ni Steven, ni Lapis, ni ese tal Jasper o ¡Lo que sea! He pensado durante mucho tiempo en los demás y hoy pensaré en mí. Aunque no sea la gran cosa, la verdad. Prefiero ocupar mi mente en esto ahora, que en otras cosas.

Así que, precavida, acerqué mis dedos a la caja de rosquillas, con cuidado de no rozarlos con las demás que no habían sido escogidas para ser devoradas por mí, porque yo detesto que se arruine la presentación de las golosinas, en especial con un glaseado tan dulce y apetitoso como el que mis ojos apreciaban en este momento.

Seleccioné a mi predilecta con sosiego y la examiné antes de siquiera pensar en engullírmela.

Era una dona con glaseado color lila, adornada con mostacillas de colores verdes, rojos y amarillos. Su masa estaba frita a la perfección y no derramaba ninguna gota aceitosa, lo cual era perfecto cuando siempre debes tomarlas con tus manos, y así no quedaban pegajosas. Y lo mejor, es que no tenía orificios, lo que indicaba sin duda alguna, que por dentro llevaba relleno, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que podría ser. Simplemente un misterio.

Me la llevé a la boca, ni tan aprisa, ni tan despacio, y cuando por fin le había hincado el diente, dándole la primera mordida sin alejarla de mi boca, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, de ella saliendo Steven con una semi-sonrisa, seguido por Lapis, con la exacta mueca en la cara.

Yo los miré sin decir nada y ellos me devolvieron el gesto, sonriéndome ahora a mí. Y presentí que Steven quería decirme algo, pero no lo hizo, porque Lapis se adelantó y corrió hasta mi lado.

\- No puede ser… Roquillas de "La Gran Rosquilla" – Sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba y se separaron lo suficiente como para dejar ver su hilera completa de dientes, mostrando gran felicidad por lo que sus ojos veían. Y luego de observar por más de diez segundos el paquete de donas, se giró a mí, alzando sus cejas con curiosidad – ¿De qué es la tuya? – Yo le di un vistazo a ella, después a la dona en mi boca y luego a ella nuevamente, terminando por sacar la dona de mi boca y hablarle con voz clara.

\- Es de mermelada – Le aseguré y Lapis asintió, desviando sus ojos.

\- Súper. ¿Mermelada de qué?

\- Mermelada de fresa – Respondí y me alejé. Yendo a sentarme al sofá. Steven me observó todo el trayecto y yo alcé mis cejas, comenzando a confundirme. Él hacía gestos con su cara, pero no lograba entenderlos del todo, ni siquiera sabía a donde quería llegar. Pero luego de un tiempo lo entendí y casi me ahogo con un pedazo de masa que entonces pasaba por mi garganta. Golpeé mi pecho y me volteé a Lapis, llamándola.

\- Oye… Y ¿Estás bien ahora? – Dije. Ella me miró, quitando de sus ojos su flequillo azul, y entonces asintió, regalándome una sonrisa casual.

\- Sí. Estoy mejor. Gracias – Steven se golpeó la frente y pude escuchar claramente el sonido que había soltado. No supe como mirarlo después. Era raro y qué podía hacer. ¿Esperaba algo más de mí? Porque yo esperaba que él solucionara el problema o que al menos, pudiera hacer que Lapis se sintiera mejor, y eso ya parece estar hecho. Así que ¿A qué venía ese golpe? Él suspiró.

\- Bueno... Supongo que ustedes tendrán cosas de qué hablar. Y en estos momentos yo me tengo que ir. Papá necesita que vuelva para ayudarlo a mover algunas cosas en el _autolavado_ – Quiso excusarse y se le notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia que era falso – Entonces… ¿Nos vemos?

\- Oh, claro – Lazuli soltó como si nada, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Y Steven asintió, yendo a darle un beso a la mejilla como despedida y a mí un golpe en el hombro. Le di una mirada furtiva, asesinándolo con mis pensamientos. Pero a él no le afectó en absoluto, de hecho, me devolvió una mirada aún más de muerte que la mía.

\- Es tu turno – Habló, antes de cerrar la puerta e irse. Y al escuchar el cierre, yo me levanté, acercándome a Lapis, con un gesto incómodo en mi rostro.

No es que no supiera qué decir. Ni mucho menos que no tenga preguntas. Y de alguna manera, quiero pensar que no me importa, pero me importa mucho, realmente. Si Lapis tiene un problema, me encantaría ser la persona que la pueda ayudar. Pero para eso, necesito que confíe lo suficiente en mí, para que quiera hablar de ello abiertamente y que yo no sea una instigadora.

Rasqué mi garganta, jugando con mis dedos sobre la mesa.

\- Así que… Jasper ¿Eh? – Pude haberme golpeado la frente después de eso. Pero me contuve, ya que no quería parecer más idiota que antes. Lazuli me observó, antes distraída por estar comiendo, y me regaló una sonrisa, que hacía que sus ojos se entrecerraran.

\- Sí, gracias por lo de Steven… No estaba segura al principio, pero… me ha servido. Él… da muy buenos concejos.

\- Es como un psicólogo. También me ayudó con lo de mi madre. Recuerdo que no salí por al menos un mes de casa – Solté una risilla nerviosa. Y el silencio nos invadió.

Lapis dejó de mirarme en ese instante y se volvió a la única ventana que había en el espacio de la cocina. Parecía querer perderse entre recuerdos. Hasta que un suspiro la devolvió al presente. Dejó todo de lado, arrancándome la dona de mis manos y mirándome.

\- Jasper es mi novio desde hace por lo menos siete años. Lo conocí cuando mi mamá me llevó a celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus amigas de la escuela. Él era un chico bastante distante y serio… Cosa que me agradó – Yo fruncí el entrecejo, cuando vi sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa – Además era lindo… - Dijo y tuve que rodar los ojos con fastidio, para no decir un par de cosas más – Al principio me costó mucho acercarme a él. Créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ningún interés más allá de una amistad, pero las cosas se dieron de otra manera… Con el tiempo, él se fue fijando más en mí. Y no te diré que me desagradara, pero era hostigoso… Me hablaba todos los días, me saludaba día y noche. "Buenos días", "Buenas noches". Lindo es que alguien se preocupe por ti, pero cuando no tienes la misma forma de pensar que quizás tenga él… se volvía molesto.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que…? – Me detuve y sacudí mi cabeza, aún confusa – No, espera. No entiendo. ¿Te gustaba o no te gustaba?

\- No y sí. Por lo menos, me gustaba su forma de ser, pero no su forma de ser conmigo. Siempre estaba corriendo de un lado al otro para seguirme. Molesto… Pero no si tú lo haces – Tomó mis manos y me sonrió. Acercando su rostro al mío, a centímetros su nariz de la mía – De ti me encantan los celos…

\- Ah… Sí, bien – Me solté y tuve que apartarla. Jalándola por los hombros para devolverla a su puesto – Continúa y no desvíes el tema…

\- Bueno. La cosa es que después de un tiempo me pidió ser su novia… Y acepté – Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Y yo la miré con cara de "¿Es en serio?".

\- ¿Aceptaste? ¿Así como así?

\- Pues sí. Ya te dije que no hay muchas cosas que se hagan por amor y él me parecía agradable. Entonces, me dije… "Tal vez con el tiempo me guste". O algo así, no creía verdaderamente enamorarme. Pero pensé que me acostumbraría. Fue divertido los primeros meses… Pero después se volvió muy desagradable… No estaba mal que me tomara de la mano y me abrazara… No estaba mal que me dijera cosas cursis y que incluso me besara, pero al momento de… ya sabes…

\- ¿Ya sé qué? – Arrugué el entrecejo y ella hizo una mueca con su boca.

\- Eso… ya sabes. Hugh… Es tan difícil hablar contigo. Es como hablar con un niño…

\- ¡Oye!

\- Sí, como sea. Tuve mi primera vez con Jasper. No fue muy agradable, pero tampoco fue malo. Hubiera preferido que hubiese sido contigo, pero bueno… No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. El punto es que… Obviamente, esa no fue la única instancia… Y terminé harta, no quería saber nada más de él. Porque ya era mucho, se volvió más hostigoso que antes, más posesivo y más aburrido. Simplemente ya no lo aguantaba. Y no me digas nada… Intenté terminar con él, pero no funcionó, porque fue en ese instante que me pidió matrimonio, en frente de su madre, de mi madre y de otros conocidos…

\- Y dijiste que sí. Eres brillante, Laz – Solté irónica y ella asintió, sonriéndome.

\- ¡Qué bien me conoces! Le dije que sí, porque… no lo sé, todos parecían tan felices que se me contagio. Y luego de… No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Un mes? – Me miró buscando una respuesta y yo alcé mis hombros.

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Ni idea de lo que hacías con tu vida antes de conocerte.

\- Ah, sí. Cierto… - Dijo, mordiendo la uña de su dedo índice y luego de escupirla a un lado, continuó. No sin antes recibir un gesto de asco por mi parte. Era desagradable, pero de alguna forma Lapis siempre ha tenido la desfachatez de hacer cosas así frente a mí. Como lo de las ampollas de sus pies. Asco – Bueno… Como te decía, fue como… En un mes… Sí, más o menos. Mientras escuchaba a mi madre encantada con la noticia, buscando vestidos de novia y quienes serían los invitados. Entonces lo supe… ¡Yo no estaba preparada para casarme con alguien que no amaba! Me desesperé… Quise explicarle, pero no me atreví. Entonces quise hablar con Jasper, pero él estaba igual de emocionado. Me mandaba flores, cartas, globos con forma de corazones…

\- _Aw, que lindo_ – Solté con ironía. Y la cara de Lapis me hizo reír. Era tan chistoso ver su rostro de completa desesperación. Impotente, casi arrancando de un futuro horrendo que no sucedería. Por lo menos, eso representaba. Le di un par de palmaditas en el hombro y logré que me mirara, luego le sonreí, y con una de mis manos alzando un único dedo, agregué – Debiste quedarte con él, parecía ser un buen chico – Entonces, explotó.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS DICES! – Gritó y extendió sus brazos al aire, haciendo más énfasis en su estado de ánimo. Brutal – ¡NO LO AMO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Y ME NIEGO A CASARME CON ÉL! ¡PORQUE AHORA SÍ AMO A ALGUIEN Y NO VOY A DEJARTE IR TAN FACILMENTE! – Volví a reírme en su cara, apretándome el estómago, a la vez que la apuntaba. Burlándome de la forma más descarada que antes pude haberlo hecho.

\- Ja Já. Admitiste que me amas – Canté. Y el gesto enfurecido de Lapis dejó de serlo, para convertirse en un gesto confundido y con las mejillas fundidas en el color más rojo que verás en tu vida. Ella llevó sus manos a la cara, tocándose con vergüenza, y luego me miró, hablándome con los labios temblando.

\- ¡C-claro que no! A lo que me refería es que… estoy enamorada y… no me sacarás de tu casa tan fácilmente.

\- ¿En serio? – Alcé mis cejas, haciendo un puchero. De verdad esperaba que me dijera que me amaba. Casi. Pero bueno, no la forzaré a nada. Ella sabrá cuando lo quiera admitir de verdad – Que lástima…

\- Sí, bueno. Más o menos… - Suspiró – Es algo complicado… Quiero decir, me agradas Peridot… Y mucho, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé – Asentí, rotundamente.

\- Y… más adelante, quizás tengamos algo ¿Entiendes?

\- Debo hacerlo.

\- Mmj. Lo cierto es que más que agradarme, me gustas. Pero me gustas de otra forma, distinta a la de Jasper. Me… - Hizo una pequeña pausa, en donde ocupó sus manos para arreglar mi cabello y acariciarlo – Me gusta tu pelo… tus ojos, tu cara – Luego bajó su mano, para poder acariciar mis mejillas, donde su dedo pulgar pasó a rozar mis labios. Ella sonrió y me miró con ternura, haciéndome sonrojar – tus labios… Me gustas tanto, Peridot, que creo que te amo… Y no sabes lo mucho que me muero por besarte ahora.

\- Sí, yo también me muero.

\- Pero no lo haremos – Lapis dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se alejó, separándose por completo de mí. Con una mirada de pesar en su rostro – Y lamento que nuestro primer beso haya sido tan repentino. No lo imaginaba así. Y además… no quiero darte falsas ilusiones. No sé qué pasará si mi mamá o Jasper o alguien más me encontrase. No sé cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren de que me gusta una chica. Y no quiero separarme de ti... si nos encontramos en una relación. No quiero hacer los lazos más intensos por eso. Porque me dolerá, pero más importante aún, te dolerá a ti. Y yo no quiero lastimarte.

\- Sí, lo entiendo, Lapis.

\- Eres una persona tan genial. Te mereces lo mejor, y no sé si yo lo soy para ti.

\- Bueno – Rasqué mi cuello, tratando de sonreírle, para parecerle casual. Y no sé si funcionó – Comprendo que… tengas tus dudas. Aun así, ya sabes. También es primera vez que veo a… a alguien y tengo estos sentimientos – Tragué pesado – Tal vez de ¿amor? No lo sé… Pero te esperaré. Y veremos si podemos hacer esto juntas. Y si todo sale bien…

\- ¡Prometo casarme contigo! – Se apresuró en decirme y tomó mis manos, para dejar mejor en claro su determinación – Ahora es legal. Ahora podemos – Yo me reí. Aunque realmente quería besarla – Sé que no debo darte falsas ilusiones, pero es que yo también me las hago.

\- Okay. Nos casaremos – Besé sus manos y luego me acerqué para besar su frente, después concentrándome en sus ojos – ¿Qué tanto tendremos que esperar?

\- Nos podemos escapar ahora. Nos casamos, tomamos nuestras cosas, adoptamos un perro de mascota y nos vamos a vivir al campo. Tú, yo y todas nuestras cosas.

\- Suena hermoso – Acaricié su pelo azul y luego me reí – Pero no lo haremos. No escaparemos de los problemas. Además, pretendo conocer a mi suegra…

\- Hugh. Está bien… Al menos, por ahora, seguiremos durmiendo juntas y esas cosas ¿No?

\- Por como sé cómo piensas, mejor camas separadas ¿cierto?

\- No te haré nada, no te lo he hecho en todo este tiempo, no te lo haré ahora.

\- Nadie asegura que yo me comporte de igual forma – Lapis comenzó a reír, a la vez que me veía con gracia.

\- No es cierto, no me harías nada. Ni siquiera sabes a qué me refiero cuando digo "ya sabes".

\- ¿Ya sé qué? – Pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos. Y ella se golpeó la frente, incrédula.

\- ¿Ves?

\- No entiendo tu punto, pero da igual. Ahora ¿Me podrías decir hace cuánto que sabes que te gusto?

\- _Noup_ … y adiós.

* * *

Salimos de casa cerca de los ocho de la mañana al día siguiente. A Lapis le tocaba ir a trabajar al autolavado y yo me ofrecí para ir a dejarla. Ella no se negó, y de hecho, pareció agradarle mucho la idea. Y después de varias cuadras caminando, decidimos tomarnos de la mano.

No lo negaré. Me sigue costando el hecho de comportarme de esta manera con alguien. Pero no es que me incomode, simplemente, es raro. Hace que me avergüence y aun así no quiera soltarla.

Cuando llegamos al autolavado, de inmediato pudimos divisar a Steven dentro del local. Él estaba arreglando algunos estantes, reponiendo lubricantes y varios tipos de aceites para el auto. Apenas nos vio, sonrió y corrió donde nosotras.

\- ¡Peridot! – Exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarse. Tan fuerte y tan mal como siempre lo hace – Qué bueno verte – Dijo, luego de soltarme. Me veía a la cara emocionado. Cosa rara, porque apenas ayer nos habíamos visto. Si él muy tonto había ido a mi casa – Me refiero al autolavado, claro. Hace mucho no me visitas en el trabajo.

\- Ah, sí. Es cierto – Me reí – Vine a dejar a Lapis. Con lo de ayer, sería bueno que vaya acompañada.

\- Hugh. Peridot… No es como si me fueran a raptar de la nada – Me volteé a verla y ella tenía un gesto descuidado y hasta cierto punto aburrido. No supe bien qué decir al respecto. Y tal vez sí le había molestado.

\- Lo… siento - Solté su mano y me separé unos cuantos centímetros. En un intento por no incomodarla más – De todos modos. Ahm… Fue bueno verte, Stevo – Le sacudí el pelo y éste me sonrió, dándome un nuevo abrazo.

\- Sí, deberías venir más seguido. Tal vez alguna vez me ayudes con algunos autos ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

\- Sí, sería buena idea. Últimamente las cosas en mi trabajo han estado bastante tranquilas… Y eso es aburrido – Tanto Steven como yo reímos. Pues, él me conoce y sabe que detesto estar desocupada, pero con lo de Lapis, es casi imposible estar totalmente desconectada de las cosas – De todas formas. Recuerda que si hay un auto descompuesto, estoy a un llamado de distancia.

\- Sí, de hecho, mi papá ha estado teniendo problemas con la van – Apuntó con su dedo hacia el lado trasero de la tienda – Quiere llevarlo a un mecánico, pero tú sabes más sobre esas cosas ¿Por qué no le hechas un vistazo? ¿Tienes qué hacer?

\- Ahm, no. Creo tener tiempo. Le daré un vistazo rápido.

\- Genial, sígueme.

No vi a Lapis desaparecer de mi lado. Pero cuando lo hizo, no le di mucha importancia. Supongo que ya se le pasará o hablaré luego con ella. Steven me guió por los pasillos del autolavado, hasta llegar a la parte trasera, no había necesidad de ello, porque ya sabía dónde quedaba, pero creo que lo hizo por amabilidad.

Al llegar, pude reconocer la camioneta del señor Greg. Tenía el cofre abierto y unos cuantos baldes debajo de ella, aguantando el aceite que se derramaba.

Yo fruncí el ceño a Steven, tratando de obtener una explicación, a lo que él simplemente se rascó el cuello.

\- Traté de ayudar y lo empeoré – Sonrió, nervioso. Yo asentí y pasé al frente, sacándome el suéter que llevaba puesto. No lo quería ensuciar, era uno de mis favoritos. Lo dejé sobre una silla, y después de eso, me acerqué a las cajas de herramientas.

\- No tardaré mucho, sé perfectamente lo que hiciste, barrigón.

\- Deja de decirme así – Escuché su tono de voz apagado y me volteé para ver si estaba todo bien. Steven se miraba el estómago con algo de pena, y yo comencé a reír.

\- Ah, tranquilo. Sólo bromeo, no estás panzón, panzón.

\- Y otra vez… - Rodó los ojos, haciéndome reír – ¡Y tú eres un enano de puente!

\- ¡¿A quién le dices pulga reducida con complejo de enano?!

\- ¡Yo nunca dije eso! – De inmediato trató de defenderse. Y contra toda mi voluntad, dejé pasar el hecho. Está bien, admito que a veces y sólo "a veces", tengo problemas con discutir sobre mi estatura. Pero, realmente, a mí no me incómoda. Son los demás quienes tienen problemas, aunque no soy tan baja, sólo un poco más baja que el promedio. ¡Y el promedio es alto! Como fuese. Dejé escapar el aire de mis labios y después de mucho pensarlo, me levanté y me acerqué a la van.

\- Sólo… preocúpate de tus negocios. Yo arreglo esta máquina y me voy – Dije y me volteé para verlo. Él asintiendo con una sonrisa – Perla me ha regañado mucho este último tiempo por no ir con más frecuencia al trabajo. Supongo que tiene razón.

\- Te preocupas mucho de Lapis ¿No? – Preguntó, con su tono de voz suave de siempre. Yo no quise voltearme a verlo, quizás porque mi cara sería muy obvia. Claro que me preocupo por ella. En un principio fue así y no cambiará. Suspiré y continúe moviendo algunas piezas del motor, dándole la espalda a Steven.

\- Sabes que sí. Algo me dice que conoces mucho más del tema que yo – No lo pude ver, pero apuesto a que sonreía avergonzado, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo.

\- Pues… Sí – Rió – Lapis… Ahm… Es una chica muy especial, pero es buena.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sí, lo sabes. Y ella… piensa muchas cosas buenas de ti. Ella de verdad te quiere – Insistió. Y por cómo se expresaba, sospechaba que intentaba arreglar algo, pero no sabía qué cosa realmente.

\- También lo sé, Stevo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- A lo que voy es…

\- Steven –

Ninguno dijo palabra apenas el sonido de esa dulce, pero a la vez, fría voz, llegó hasta nuestros oídos. No tuve que voltearme para saber que se trataba de Lapis, pero aun así lo hice. Quería disculparme por lo sucedido cuando llegamos, pero después de pensarlo, no sabía por qué tendría yo que disculparme. Lo dije y lo hice todo porque me intereso por ella.

\- Ahm ¿Lapis?

\- Déjanos a solas, Steven. Te buscan en el frente… Una niña llamada Connie.

\- ¡Connie!

Debilidades. Probablemente si yo fuera Steven y me hubieran dicho que Lapis estaba esperándome, hubiese corrido por ella, sin importarme que alguien estuviese a punto de morir. No. Creo que exageré, pero de todas formas se entiende. Apenas Lazuli mencionó el nombre de aquella chica, pude ver como a mi amigo le brillaron los ojos y su sonrisa creció, antes de salir corriendo de la parte trasera del local. ¿Cuánto habrá demorado? ¿Cinco? ¿Tres segundos? No importa, la cosa era que ahora yo y mi querida, pero extraña peliazul, estábamos juntas y a solas.

No supe qué decirle. No quería comenzar la conversación, sentía que la podía arruinar. Lapis tampoco hacía mucho por hablar. Así que me estaba pareciendo totalmente extraña esta situación.

La observé mientras sus ojos azules se movían por el lugar, como si no lo conociera. Cosa rara si pensamos que trabaja aquí. Luego empezó a dar pasos al azar, ninguno cerca de mí, simplemente por los alrededores. Y eso me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Si quería decir algo, ¿por qué no lo decía y ya? No es tan difícil. Bien, entonces yo lo haré, aunque me arriesgue a una discusión.

\- Ahm… ¿Lapis? – Intenté llamarla y pude escuchar perfectamente como mi voz tembló. Ella ni siquiera me miró, pero aun así traté otra vez – ¿por qué estás tan seria? ¿Te molestaste por algo? – _Nada_ – ¿Sabes? El silencio no dice mucho, aunque suene redundante. Si no me dices qué es lo que te molesta ¿Cómo quieres que no lo vuelva a hacer? – Se detuvo justo enfrente de mí y me miró casi retadoramente. No voy a decir que su actitud fría y seria cambió, era exactamente igual. Pero presentía que, por fin, me diría algo. Y lo hizo.

\- No estoy molesta contigo ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa impresión de mí? – Sus palabras salieron rozando su boca. Estaba tan cerca de mí, que podía observar la humedad de sus labios y la intensidad de sus ojos. Cosa que mi hizo tragar pesado – Hace nada te dije que te amaba ¿Y ahora piensas que te odio? – Parecía estar dolida después de deducir aquello. Pero no era lo que realmente yo pensaba. Y antes de que pudiese contradecirla, ella me tomó por los hombros y me abrazó, dejando su rostro a nada del mío. Nos habíamos terminado apoyando sobre la van, ella sobre mí, en una pose bastante comprometedora. Donde cualquiera que entrase podría malinterpretar la situación. Pero ninguna se alarmó por ello.

\- N-no digo que me odies… Simplemente, tal vez, algo no te agradó y…

\- ¿Entonces piensas que todo lo que dices me va a molestar?

\- ¡No! No… Lapis, no – Traté de acomodarme en medio del abrazo. Pero por más que lo intenté, Lapis no me lo permitió. Suspiré resignada – Yo… Quiero decir, tal vez me confundí… Eso es todo.

\- Así es, lo hiciste – Sonrió. No supe por qué, pero lo hizo. Se veía ahora más relajada, más risueña. Jugueteando con la mirada, con sus gestos y con su propio cuerpo. Estaba siendo más sugestiva de lo normal, más sensual. Pero no me cabía en la cabeza su repentino cambio de humor.

\- Ahm… ¿Estás bien? ¿Lapis?

Su respuesta fue su risa. De esas risas sutiles y femeninas que ella tiene, distinta a la habitual, diferente a cuando entre carcajadas deja escapar un pequeño ronquido de cerdito. Me miraba y sonreía, pero más importante aún, se acercaba despacio hacia mí. Hacía mi boca.

\- Lapis qué…

\- ¿Nerviosa ahora? Creía que ya lo habíamos hecho antes.

Por su mirada, _casi_ podría afirmar que Lapis se estaba riendo de mí. Pero ella es tan complicada, que no puedo leerla tan fácilmente. Al principio parecía más dócil, pero hostil. Ahora extraño esa hostilidad, por lo menos, era más pareja. ¡Pero ahora no! Lapis se ha vuelto una chica impredecible, que cuando creo que necesita tiempo, realmente no lo necesita. Que cuando creo que no me dirá la verdad, me la dice. Y que cuando creo que estoy haciendo algo lindo por ella, no sé si en serio lo hago. Estoy confundida, y el tenerla a ella cerca, no ayudaba en nada.

Lapis deslizó sus manos a través de mis hombros, hasta dejarlas reposando en ese lugar. Acercó su frente a la mía y comenzó a jugar con el borde del cuello de mi camiseta, siempre con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando algo que para mí era superficial. Sus ojos intensamente azules miraban a los míos, sin ningún tapujo, y cuando se acercó a mis labios, tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Lapis me confunde y me marea mucho. No sé si en el buen o mal sentido de la palabra. Pero lo único que sí sé, es que disfruto y me gustan muchos sus labios y su cercanía. En especial, cuando puedo sentir que a ella también le gusta. Que se acerque y me bese. Que lo haga como si no le importase lo demás. Porque realmente no importa. Hace que me hierva la sangre, de una manera que nunca antes había vivido. Que el calor suba hasta mi cabeza y también baje. Sensaciones que antes no había experimentado.

Lapis me vuelve loca, en el buen sentido.

\- ¿¡B-buscan a Lapis!?

Nos separamos de golpe al escuchar a Steven gritar. Y aunque pareciese que fue al lado de nosotras, él se encontraba lejos. Confusas, fuimos a ver de qué se trataba, pero antes de entrar a la parte delantera del local, Lazuli me detuvo, anteponiendo su brazo a mi cuerpo. Yo la miré queriendo preguntarle qué pasaba, pero sólo me bastó observar lo mismo que ella, para saber que esto era complicado.

Giré mis ojos hacia la entrada, donde dos personas se encontraban. Un tipo alto de pelo largo, casi de dos metros. Y una señora, extrañamente similar a Lapis, sólo que con el cabello largo y sin teñir. No cabía duda, esa debía ser su mamá y el grandulón Jasper. Pero ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

\- ¿Crees que nos vieron? – Susurré, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Lapis no tardó en responderme, con el mismo volumen.

\- No… No lo creo – Negó con la cabeza y se recostó sobre la pared. De repente se estaba quedando pálida. Tuve que acercarme a ella y ayudarla a ponerse de pie, para que no se fuera a caer – No pudieron vernos ¿Verdad? Me escondí… No vendrían hasta acá si fuera así.

\- Pues, sí… Pero…

No continué hablando, porque Steven estaba llevando la conversación a otro lado. Al lado de él había una chica, igual de nerviosa que él. Esa debía ser Connie. Ambos hablaban de cosas al azar y siempre eludiendo el haber o no haber visto a Lapis.

Simplemente deberían decir que no y ya.

\- ¿Pero la han visto o no? – Jasper se veía enfadado y lo dejó saber a la perfección por su gruñido furioso.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal chicos?_**

 ** _Buena navidad, aquí les dejo mi regalito, para que lo lean cuando quieran._**

 ** _¡Y felices fiestas!_**

 _Aparte: Gracias ami invitadito que comentó y que le gusta mi historia y, obvio, a Rukia._

 _No leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_¿Qué ondaaa? Se viene un capítulo sabroson o ¿no?_

* * *

 _ **Peridot´s POV**  
_

\- ¿Pero la han visto o no?

El gruñido furioso de aquel hombre de dos metros de alto, me estremeció. Y de alguna manera, me recordó a una bestia salvaje o algún dragón feroz queriendo proteger la torre donde aguardaba su dulce princesa. Haciéndome creer que yo tendría que ser el caballero que corriese a su auxilio, rescatando a la doncella peliazul del castillo. Pero, ciertamente, ahora me siento bastante cobarde como para enfrentarme a cualquier criatura mitológica.

Sentí como el tragar se me hacía difícil y tuve miedo, porque pensé que no podría proteger a Lapis si algo llegaba a pasar. Mis manos se aferraron a la pared que se encontraba a mi lado, y pidiendo al cielo porque a Steven no se le ocurriera soltar toda la verdad ahora, me mantuve en silencio, sudando en frío.

\- Bueno ¿Peliazul? Es un color de pelo extraño… ¿No crees, Connie? – Steven sonreía nervioso y buscaba ayuda desesperado en su amiga morena. Pero ella se veía mucha más confundida que todos los presentes. Incluso, haciéndome pensar que ni siquiera conocía a Lapis Lazuli en persona.

\- Ahm… Sí – Contestó indecisa, pero pudo fingir seguridad – Nunca he visto a una chica de pelo azul ¡Aunque sería grandioso conocerla!

Jasper frunció los labios, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Y la mujer a su lado, madre de Lapis he de suponer, entristeció su mirada, perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar a su hija. Me sentí mal por ella, y tal vez consideré la idea de decirle la verdad, pero no traicionaría así a Lapis.

\- Steven a veces puede ser muy idiota –

Miré a Lazuli y en su rostro vi la inseguridad. Parecía tener miedo, y por lo que conozco de ella, lo que había en sus ojos _sí era_ miedo. Pero no lo reflejaba en nada más, como siempre. Suspiré y la tomé de la mano, alejándola del lugar.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Sólo ven… ¿Para qué quieres estar aquí? ¿Para qué te descubran?

No creo haberlo dicho con molestia, pero al parecer Lapis lo tomó así, porque guardó silencio y me siguió, hasta volver nuevamente a la parte trasera del local.

Abrí la puerta de la van y le dije a Lapis que se sentara en los asientos traseros. Después de que ella lo hizo, la seguí yo. No dijimos nada durante un buen tiempo. Lapis estaba seria, mirando al frente, con sus manos cruzadas frente a su barbilla y su pierna subiendo y bajando sin cesar. Estaba ansiosa.

\- Hey, Laz – Traté de distraerla, apoyando mi mano sobre su pierna agitante, llamando así su atención – No pienses en ello. No pasará nada… - Ella sonrió, observándome, y dejó escapar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

\- Sí, tienes razón… Es solo que… No esperaba que… me encontrasen tan rápido. No será que…

No pude verlo con claridad, pero cuando su voz dejó de salir por su garganta, algo me llevó a pensar que alguna cosa estaba saliendo o había salido mal. No lo quise pensar, ni descifrar. Pero al parecer, Lapis ya lo tenía.

Sólo observé como su cuerpo se ovillaba, haciendo que sus rodillas quedasen muy cerca de su mentón. Posición típica de alguien que teme o se entristece. Y no sabía si Lapis conllevaba ambas cosas o tan sólo una. Mas, mi deber no era saber cuál, sino calmarla de cualquier forma.

Suspiré, llevando mis pensamientos lejos y actuando por orden natural. Soltando mis manos y brazos, para lograr rodear con cautela el tembloroso cuerpo de mi querida acompañante.

Oculté mi barbilla lo mejor que pude en su cuello, y acerqué mis labios a sus oídos, con la intención de que oyera clara y firmemente mi voz.

\- No pasará nada, tranquila. No permitiré que te aparten de mi lado…

\- Lo sé – Fue como un piar de ave recién nacida, pero lo escuché. Débil y ansioso. La abracé con más fuerza.

\- Entonces, si lo sabes ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

\- Porque… nunca he sido buena para enfrentarme a los problemas y por ello siempre he preferido huir.

Y muchas cosas que en ese momento no dijo, se escabulleron por mi mente, haciendo un enorme zumbido en ella. Por supuesto que no sabía lidiar con sus problemas, y por supuesto que siempre les rehuía. Pero ya no estaba sola para tener que encararlos por su cuenta, ahora estaba yo. Y yo prometí ayudarla siempre. Pero sabía que algún día sí tendría que hacerlo, conmigo a su lado.

\- Aún no es momento – Acaricié su cabello y con cariño besé su cabeza, en medio de todo ese bulto azulado. Hubiera querido sonreírle y más, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas y ella no me estaba viendo, así que de nada serviría. Sin embargo, no dudé en dejarle saber que estaría con ella todo lo que diera la situación – Sé que aún no te sientes capacitada para verlos y hablar, pero… tendrás que hacerlo y… yo te ayudaré…

\- ¿Cómo? – Masculló, sin mirarme a los ojos, y enterró todavía más su rostro entre sus rodillas – Sé que nada malo te pasará, pero… y ¿a mí? ¿Y si ya no me quieren ver? ¿Y si me vuelvo algo… desagradable en su vida?

Por su tono de voz apagado y nublado, supe de inmediato que con todo esto, se refería a su familia, y posiblemente, más directamente a su madre, y la manera de pensar que esta tendría. Algo que me apenaba. Porque aunque yo quisiese el juicio de mi madre por lo que hoy soy, jamás lo tendría. Y de alguna manera eso me alivia, pero quisiera saber que hubiese pensado ella de mí, de verme como estoy justo ahora.

Lo más probable es que me hubiera dado su apoyo, tal y como creo que debe ser la madre de Lapis. En especial si busca a su hija con tanta vehemencia después de todo lo que la ha hecho pasar. Quiero imaginar que así será.

Suspiré, y busqué por todos medios, poder tener frente a mí los ojos de Lapis, aunque sea por un breve lapso, sólo para que me escuche. Quería que viera la intensidad en mis ojos y que se transmitiera también a mis palabras, para que llegara a su corazón.

\- Es imposible que alguien tan bonita como tú, otro la considere desagradable – Le dije y luego tomé su mentón para que me viera de frente. Aunque sus ojos temblaran – Tantas veces te lo he dicho y pareciese que haces oídos sordos a mis palabras… - Me acerqué, quizás tres centímetros más – Eres hermosa… Y una excelente persona, tal y como te lo dije la primera vez que te vi. Ni siquiera tuve que conocerte, para saber qué hacía lo correcto, dejándote entrar a mi vida. Algo en ti me hace querer amarte, no importa por lo que tenga que pasar… Y estoy completamente segura que aquella mujer que está allá afuera, junto al mastodonte ese, piensa lo mismo que yo, pero como una madre debe hacerlo. Así que… por favor, deja de llorar – Rocé con mi pulgar su mejilla, inundada en lágrimas. Y ella me recibió en un respingo, impactada al saberse llorando. Supongo que no se había dado cuenta en todo este tiempo. Torcí mis labios con profundo pesar y seguí acariciando su piel húmeda y rosada, hasta verla ceder.

Sus ojos se cerraron por breves segundos. Y después de tomar una larga respiración, sus párpados se levantaron, dejándome descubrir esos lindos ojitos azules, ahora inyectados en sangre. No importando como, se veía hermosa de todas maneras.

Y logré divisar, entre neblinas espesas de incipiente miedo y fragilidad, aquella calidad sonrisa, que raras veces salía a saludarme. En una mañana, o luego de comer su comida favorita. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento y, por qué no, de amor.

Le devolví el gesto con la misma tesitura, ahuyentando los últimos males, que la perseguían y agobiaban. Y con sumo cuidado, contemplé solemne, como ella se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Sonrojada. Hasta que sus labios chocaran con los míos, con la misma fuerza en que se aplastaban nuestras narices, en un intento por acotar distancia.

Puedo decir que fui torpe al principio y no supe cómo responderle. Me había tomado por sorpresa, y con los hechos recientes, me encontraba aturdida. Pero no titubeé al segundo aire, ese efímero momento que pasó, para que ella regresará a mí, con una fiereza mucho más preponderante que antes.

Me tuve que asegurar a mí y a ella misma, afirmando ambas manos, una en los asientos delanteros de la van, y la otra tomada del borde superior del respaldar, con la sola intención y objetivo de no ceder a la fuerza que imponía el cuerpo de Lapis sobre el mío y caer irremediablemente hacia atrás.

Mientras ella, con seguridad, pasaba sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y cubría mi cuello en un intento de sostén. Manteniendo su peso constante contra mi cuerpo.

Pretendí hacerla parar. Algo que, obviamente, no quería y ella tampoco. Pero de cualquier forma, me vi intrépidamente interrumpida, cuando sus labios separaron los míos y su boca se acercó más a mi boca, con la idea inherente de querer que nuestras lenguas hicieran contacto. Algo que me estremeció desde lo más profundo. Mi cuerpo tembló ante la sensación y mis dedos se agarraron con más fuerza de los asientos a los que se sostenían.

Mi respiración se agitó, y sentí que el aire salía con fuerza desde mi nariz, haciendo que Lapis sólo se inmiscuyera aún más. Sin ningún ademán para querer alejarse. Pero a mí se me acababa el aire. Y creo que ella lo notó, cuando puso su mano sobre mi pecho, subiendo y bajando, a límites insanos para el ser humano. Sólo en ese instante se alejó de mí, para observarme directamente a los ojos. Mas, no dijo nada, y esperó un tiempo, antes de acercar nuevamente sus labios a los míos, primero rozándolos con suavidad y luego apretándolos con energía. No mordió, pero sí succionó. Nuevamente, entrometiéndose dentro de mi boca.

¿Cómo se le llamaba a esto? _Beso francés._ En mi vida había dado uno, pero creo que ahora estaba experimentando uno de los más intensos y calientes de la vida. ¿Quién necesita más experiencias cuando tienes la más impresionante con la persona que lo es todo para ti? Definitivamente, no necesito a nadie más, sólo a ti, Lazuli.

\- ¡¿Pero qué creen que hacen en la van de mi padre?!

Destino o no, Steven acaba de ganarse estar en la lista negra de mis peores amigos. Forzadamente, Lapis y yo tuvimos que separarnos. Y era clara de decepción en nuestros rostros, aun así, fingí indiferencia y vi a ambos amigos, con los ojos puestos en nosotros, mientras el chico de chinos en la cabeza, sostenía la puerta de la van, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios torcidos hacia abajo, en clara muestra de molestia.

\- Oye, tranquilo, Steven… Sólo liberaban tensiones ¿No, chicas? – Intentó minimizar la situación, Connie, pero Steven no se veía menos tranquilo por eso. ¿Celoso?

\- Eso no es excusa, tienen lugares para hacer sus cosas… Ahora fuera, ya, ya, ya – Palmeó la puerta de metal un par de veces y luego agitó su pulgar hacia atrás. Lapis no tardó mucho en obedecer, soltando una furtiva risilla de zorro ladino. Luego se volteó a mí y me guiñó un ojo, justo cuando yo pretendía salir de la van.

\- ¿Mismo lugar? – Me dijo, y yo me tomé mi tiempo, antes de procesar, entender y dar respuesta a su pregunta. Asentí rotunda, luego de comprenderlo.

\- Misma hora y mismo lugar – Le aseguré y luego ambas reímos, casi como si los otros dos desaparecieran por un breve momento.

\- Bueno, ahora que ya terminaron con su jueguito ¿No les gustaría saber qué sucedió con Jasper?

Me costó poner atención a lo que Steven hablaba, sin poderme sacar estas sensaciones extrañas que dejaba Lapis en mi cuerpo. Era como, esa canción, _Beautiful Tango_. Siento que esa canción me recorre todo el cuerpo. Y quisiera estar en este mismo momento a solas con mi inigualable peliazul, en nuestra habitación, con la luz cálida a medio ambiente, las cortinas abiertas ante la imperante noche y la luna llena, acorralando esos pequeños huecos de oscuridad, mientras le susurro a Lapis lo hermosa que se ve. Extraña imaginación tengo.

\- _Beautiful stranger…_

\- ¿Qué tanto canturreas, Peridot? – Steven me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Y me hizo alzar la vista, a donde todos se encontraban – Esto de Jasper es serio ¿Lo sabes?

\- Ah, sí, perdón… Es que… estaba pensando otras cosas – Rasqué mi cuello, avergonzada – Perdónenme. Continua.

\- Sí. Bueno… Jasper está seguro de que Lapis está aquí. Ha preguntado por lugares cercanos y… como ella ya es conocida, pues, ya muchos saben que trabaja en un autolavado…

\- Diablos – Suspiró Lapis, mirando al cielo – No creí que sería una mala idea ponerme a trabajar… ¿Y ahora qué? Si Jasper sabe que esto aquí, lo más probable es que me encuentre…

\- Bueno – Steven tomó la palabra, haciendo a todas mirarlo – Lo mejor es que lo hablemos mientras. Por hoy, no creo que regresen, así que estás a salvo. Y cuando termine el turno, iré a casa a dejarte… Ocuparé el auto de papá. Peridot tú si quieres…

\- Espera – Lo interrumpí, alzando un dedo, y buscando en la cartera de mi pantalón, mi teléfono celular vibrante – ¿Hola? – Contesté, sin siquiera mirar el registro de llamadas.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE CREES QUE ESTÁS?! ¡DEBISTE LLEGAR HACE MEDIA HORA ATRAS, PERIDOT!

\- ¿P-Perla?

\- P-Perla. ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

\- Ahm, estoy… estoy yendo al trabajo, llego en cinco. Es que se me hizo algo tarde, lo siento.

\- Notoriamente tarde – Me reclamó, con el tono de voz altivo, que tenía para regañar a las personas. Rodé los ojos ante esto y sonreí de lado, encaminándome a la salida – Deberías ser más consiente con tu trabajo, he sido muy permisiva y condescendiente contigo, por todo lo que has tenido que pasar, pero ya no puedes seguir así.

\- Sí, sí. Lo sé, lo siento de verdad, Perlita. Pero te aseguro que ahora trabajaré el doble – Bajé el teléfono unos centímetros de mi oído y tapé la bocina, antes de dirigirme a los demás allí presentes – Disculpen, llamada urgente del trabajo.

\- Sí, no hay problema – Me contestó Lapis y se sacudió de hombros – Ve, nos vemos en la casa.

\- Gracias – Le sonreí, creo que con demasiada energía – Nos vemos, adiós chicos.

\- Adiós. Recuerda no llegar muy tarde.

\- ¡No lo haré!

* * *

Cielos. Cielos. ¡Cielos! Lapis me va a colgar por esto. O peor, me pondrá en una guillotina. ¡O aún peor, no querrá verme nunca más! Bien exagero, pero igual es importante para mí. Llegaba tarde, pero con justas razones. Perla me había dejado trabajando horas extras para llenar un poco mi falta estos últimos días. Y no podía decirle que no, después de todo, ella es como una jefa, y me paga un sueldo, por lo que no puedo dejarla así como así.

Salí del ascensor sudando y con la ropa toda desgarbada, además de sucia, con aceites para máquinas y otros tipos de mugre, propias de mi trabajo como mecánico. Tomé un largo respiro antes de continuar con mi caminata hacia la entrada de mi casa, parándome frente a la puerta, mientras buscaba la llave indicada.

De noche, en medio de un largo pasillo, iluminado por lamparillas sujetas a la pared.

Entré al departamento, encontrándome con la sorpresa de ver absolutamente todo a oscuras. Me aventuré entre las penumbras y con precisión, conociendo a la perfección cada mueble, pasillo y polvo que había en mi hogar, llegué hasta la habitación, creyendo que Lapis estaría dormida ya, pero me equivoqué. La cama estaba estirada, sin rastro de haber sido ocupada.

Salí de la habitación y me salí a la sala, nuevamente sin rastro alguno de mi querida peliazul.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste, Lapis? – Susurré – No creo que te hayas decidido quedar en casa de Steven ¿No? – última opción, el baño.

Caminé a paso apresurado hasta llegar frente a la puerta color crema del cuarto de baño, tomé el pomo y lo giré, entrando de lleno a la habitación, retrocediendo casi al instante, al ver a Lapis despertando de un sueño profundo, mientras sólo su cabeza se asomaba de la bañera.

\- ¿Lapis?

\- Oye, pero ¿qué crees que haces, pervertida? – Sonrió, gatuna, apoyando sus brazos sobre la loza – Primero se toca… Y además ¿por qué la hora?

\- Ahm, sí, lo sé – Tragué pesado, quedándome bajo el marco de la puerta, con los dedos enredados entre sí – Lo siento… Se me hizo tarde, porque tenía que rellenar horas en el trabajo.

\- Se puede ver. Estás toda sucia – Dijo, arrugando la nariz, y sacando una mano del agua, para indicarme que me acercara – Ven ¿Qué son esas manchas? – Caminé hacia ella, mirando mi camiseta.

\- Es aceite… por las máquinas. Bueno, se supone que debería usar un overol, pero todos me quedan muy grande y eso me incómoda para trabajar – Me arrodillé justo frente a ella y la miré – Bueno, por lo menos, esta camiseta ya está arruinada.

\- Y no es lo único que está arruinado… Mira tu cara – Me señaló, tocando con su dedo índice mi nariz – Está toda grasienta.

\- Sé perfectamente como está, no es la primera vez que llego así.

\- Mmj. Bueno, eso no me importa… Lo que me interesa ahora es otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, cayendo ingenuamente en su jueguito.

Fue como en cámara lenta. La vi levantarse de a poco del agua, alzando su cuerpo naturalmente, sin ninguna clase de vergüenza. Por suerte alcancé a cerrar mis ojos, antes de verla desnuda, pero supongo que eso agrandó la sorpresa de sentir sus labios húmedos sobre los míos y que su pecho, completamente empapado, con olores a sales de baño, se abalanzara sobre el mío, regalándome un escalofrío que trepaba por toda mi columna.

Lapis tomó mis labios como suyos y se divirtió con ellos todo lo que quiso, cada vez, atrapándome más entre sus brazos estrangulantes, llevándome sin esfuerzo hasta la bañera, para hacerme caer dentro de ella y quedar con el agua hasta el cuello, frente a ella. Me sostuve con las manos a la loza, impidiendo tocar su cuerpo.

\- Ash, que mojigata eres, Peridot – Lapis me soltó y yo aproveché la oportunidad para darle la espalda y sentarme, mirando a los pies de ella.

\- No lo soy. Solo… no me parece apropiado – Lazuli rió.

\- Bueno. Algún día será.

* * *

 _Yo sé que se están preguntando: ¿El cielo es azul por el mar? o ¿El mar es azul por el cielo? La verdad no lo sé. Pero la vida sigue._

 ** _Otra interrogantes:_**

 _¿Steven estaba celoso?_

 _¿Connie seguirá apareciendo?_

 _¿La canción que Peridot cantó, tiene que ver con su lio amoroso con Lapis? Pues eso tampoco lo sé, porque la canción está en inglés y no me he dado la molestia de ver su traducción, de todas formas es una bonita canción y siento que la melodía le viene. Y se las recomiendo, tiene ese ritmo de gente que no espera nada de la vida y que se sienta a observar las nubes. Me gustaaa!_

 _Eso, gracias por su atención y sus reviews. Noto que dejo sin palabras a la gente (LOL)_

 _;) ;) ;)_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
